The Revenge of Doctor X
by Alexander Old
Summary: This fanfiction is to do with 2 popular movies from the 1930s
1. introducing Walter

This is book is fanfiction to do with a sequel to the 1939 movie the Return of Doctor X and the 1932 movie Doctor X.

This particular book is based in the parallel universe that is called above the law in the 1940s (the parallel universe as established in my Austin & Ally and Jessie and Victorious fanfiction and this particular fanfiction is going to be part of a series).

Originally when I wrote this story it was a disaster so here I am rewriting it.

And out of interest I do not own the movies Doctor X and the Return of Doctor X or any of the characters even though the concept of the main character Doctor X is different to how he was in the movies (not just because he was a good guy in Doctor X and a bad guy in the Return of Doctor X) and some of the details in both of the movies have been changed to do with my book.

Please read and review and I hope you enjoy the book.

Chapter 1 introducing Walter

On the 30th of October 1940 slightly before 9.00 AM in Brooklyn in New York City in a location near to the Brooklyn Bridge there is a giant building that looks like the French theatre the Grand Théâtre de Bordeaux with a number of offices on top of it and the part that looks like the French theatre the Grand Théâtre de Bordeaux was built the year after the last year of the American Revolutionary War in 1784 and it was opened in 1785 and originally was used as a theatre and it was designed by a man called Victor Louis to copy his French theatre the Grand Théâtre de Bordeaux that was completed in 1780 and at the moment the particular building is being used for a local newspaper that has been going since 1852 when it was founded by a man called Henry Jarvis Raymond the year after he co-founded the daily newspaper the New York Times in 1851 and it is when the offices was built in the 1850s and the 1860s and next to the particular building to the right there is a small house that was built in the 1890s and belongs to a police officer to do with the New York City Police Department whose name is Douglas kill-not and next to the particular building to the left there is a small old movie theatre that is mostly only shows movies from the 1890s until the beginning of the 1920s and around the particular building and the small house and the small old movie theatre there are a number of big buildings that was built in the 1920s and the 1930s and that are decorated for Halloween even though it is not until the following day but the particular building and the small house and the small old movie theatre are not and on top of the offices on top of the particular building there is a giant roof that was built in the 1920s and is to do with Art Deco and replacing the last giant roof that was destroyed in a fire that was to do with an unknown reason and on the particular giant roof there are a number of empty tables to do with a yet to be set up small Halloween party even though Halloween is not until the following day and on the edge of the particular giant roof there is a man who is a reporter at the local newspaper whose name is Walter Garrett and who is skinny and a little more than 6 feet tall and is wearing a grey suit because it is the uniform at the local newspaper and his grey suit is brand-new because he only recently got it and it is tailor-made and he has short brown hair and in general you could describe him as a young man who has seen the world but is still down to earth and at the moment he is standing on the edge of the particular giant roof smoking a cigarette and thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I have been on this planet for 36 years and in those 36 years I have seen and done some amazing things and that started when I was 3-month-old in April 1904.

In a flashback it is the 30th of April 1904 sometime in the morning and there is an island that is near to England and the island is called S C Island and it can be described as a small island with big buildings and on the island there is a giant school called St. Murder and on the roof of the particular school the 3-month-old Walter is looking over the edge of the roof of the giant school and is looking at the yet to open 1904 S C Island World's Fair (the 1904 St. Louis World's Fair never happened in the particular universe and the same thing with the 1904 St. Louis Summer Olympics) and is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest on this roof behind me there is an especial device that supposedly was invented on the day of the Solar eclipse of August 19, 1887 during the 1887 S C Island's World's Fair from January 1887 to December 1887 and the especial device supposedly makes Solar eclipses go on for 2 days even if they are on the other side of the world in a manner of speaking because I have never seen it actually being used to do with the matter that the last time there was a Solar eclipse was the Solar eclipse of September 21, 1903 and out of interest supposedly the 1887 S C Island's World's Fair was the last time this island did a World's Fair so this particular World's Fair has to do something very especial and out of interest there are still leftover decorations from the 1887 S C Island's World's Fair in the abandoned cemetery at the end of the island (the particular cemetery has been abandoned since 1889 and later in the 1970s it will be open again to do with part of it being turned into a caravan park but in the beginning of the 1980s it will be abandoned again and will still be abandoning in the year 2010) and out of interest down there right now there is a man called Thomas P. Barnett who helped to design a number of buildings next to the abandoned cemetery at the end of the island and some buildings behind the abandoned cemetery at the end of the island (that was destroyed during an incident known as the cliff-falling of 1942 when over 200 foot of the cliffs behind/next to the abandoned cemetery at the end of the island collapse and all the buildings that was on it including a movie theatre and a number of buildings to do with the 1904 S C Island World's Fair and some buildings to do with the 1887 S C Island's World's Fair and the same thing to do with a World's Fair that was in 1922/1923 fell off the cliffs and fell onto the giant beach that goes around the bottom of the cliffs to do with the matter that the particular island is basically a small island on top of a number of cliffs that are thousands of feet tall and the particular buildings that fell off the cliffs in 1942 was destroyed even though later in the 2000s and the 2010s sometimes people use the leftovers of the particular buildings for a number of different things that are hard to describe) and at the moment he is standing in front of a particular building that he designed to do with the particular World's Fair and that is next to the abandoned cemetery at the end of the island and he is getting ready to open the particular World's Fair and to talk to a number of people with a microphone that is attached to a number of speakers going around the island so more or less everyone on the island including myself can hear what he is saying when it comes to the opening of the particular World's Fair (and 1 of the speakers is right next to the 3-month-old Walter and a number of the speakers will still exist in the year 2010).

At the same time as the 3-month-old Walter is thinking to himself about his situation on the other side of the island there is a creepy abandoned cemetery that is filled up with a mixture of small tombstones to do with normal people who died during the American Civil War in the 1860s and the vampire wars during a number of different years around the 1860s and the 1870s and giant monuments of important politicians who died around the 1860s and the 1870s but yet still the particular cemetery has still been abandoned since 1889 to do with the matter that the particular cemetery is hunted and anyone who has gone into the particular cemetery after 1889 (apart from particular people) has been killed by ghosts and other things around those lines and next to the abandoned cemetery at the end of the island there is a giant white building and in front of it there are a couple thousand people and in front of the giant white building there is a fat man getting ready to use the microphone that is in front of him to talk to near about every single person on the island using the number of speakers going around the island and the giant white building is called the Museum of the vampire wars and on top of it there is a giant Ferris Wheel that was once known as the Chicago Wheel when it was at the 1893 Chicago World's Fair (and both of them was destroyed during the cliff-falling of 1942 and what is left the both of them are still around in the year 2010) and the fat man is the architect of the giant white building Thomas P. Barnett and (like what has already been established) he is getting ready to talk to near about every single person on the island using the number of speakers going around the island to do with the opening of the 1904 S C Island World's Fair and next to him there is a fat middle-aged man wearing an expensive suit and he is called Theodore Roosevelt and he is the 26th President of the United States and at the moment he is talking to Thomas P. Barnett.

Out of interest young man I am hoping this is going to be a very good opening and I am hoping this is going to be a very good World's Fair especially because I want to win the United States presidential election that is next November so I can continue doing my job until the next election in 1908 and that will only happen if I am popular and obviously that is the reason why I am here at this particular World's Fair shoring the people how good of a person I am.

Everything you are saying is very true and out of interest I am here for a very similar reason to show people how good I am when it comes to building buildings especially when it comes to the building we are in front of especially if I want to build more buildings at other World's Fairs in the future.

That is interesting information especially because both of us are using this particular World's Fair for our own futures and nothing else really.

That is the right idea.

Then the 2 men was interrupted by a middle-aged man wearing an expensive suit walking up to both of them and started a conversation with both of them.

Good morning to you gentlemen and as both of you know my name is George E. Kessler and I am a city planner and landscape architect and I help when it came to the design of this particular World's Fair especially when it comes to a bunch of designs to do with the 3 haunted buildings over there (he said pointing to 3 giant buildings that are called the haunted house on the Hill and the ghost mansion and cook manner and each have 20 million rooms and 100,000 floors and all has existed since the year 1400 and are made of different designs and all will be still around in the year 2010 and they are some distance away from the abandoned cemetery at the end of the island but there is a giant train line that goes round the island and the cliffs underneath the islands and some places through the island and has existed since the beginning of 1840 and it is 1 of only 2 ways to get around the island the other 1 is just walking there are no cars or other vehicles on the island and that is to do with a concept that will still exist in the year 2010 and 1 of the stops to do with the giant train line is next to the abandoned cemetery at the end of the island and there is another 1 next to the haunted house on the Hill even though since 1890 it only gets used on especial occasions and in the future it will be destroyed to do with an incident known as the great explosion of 1961 and never rebuilt and it will continue to be that way in the year 2010) and now I must be going to do with other things I must do and because of that I will talk to both of you later.

Then the man walked away.

Then Thomas P. Barnett went back to talking to Theodore Roosevelt.

Out of interest it is hard to believe that the man who was just talking to us is in very big demand and it has been that way for a long time especially in the 1880s when it came to a man called William Rockhill Nelson who was the founder of the newspaper the Kansas City Star in 1880 and the same thing with particular people to do with the 1887 S C Island's World's Fair.

That is very true and out of interest about 100 years ago a significant moment in history called the Lewis and Clark Expedition happen and next year there will property be a celebration to celebrate that matter and both of us will probably be involved in that particular celebration as well.

That is very true.

Yes and out of interest if this particular World's Fair is successful for me it will be the 2nd time a particular World's Fair was successful for me right after the World's Fair that was in Buffalo in New York in 1901 when my predecessor William McKinley was assassinated and I started my job like what happened to 2 of my predecessors James A. Garfield and Chester A. Arthur in 1881 and what happened to another 2 of my predecessors Abraham Lincoln and Andrew Johnson in 1865.

That is very true as well.

Yes and out of interest originally there was plans for this this particular World's Fair to take place in St. Louis in Missouri to do with the Saint Louis Exposition an annual concept that started in 1865 after the American Civil War by John 'trigger finger' war and my predecessor Abraham Lincoln before he was assassinated in 1865 and stopped in 1899 to do with the vampire wars (since the year 1010 S C Island has been at war with a vampire island called vampire metropolis and it involves a number of countries around the world including the United States even when it was known as the 13 Colonies even though that has not existed since the 1770s and the particular war will be still going on in the year 2010 especially in that particular year when it will be going on for 1000 years) and was going to come back to do this particular World's Fair when it was going to take place in St. Louis but because it is on this particular island the Saint Louis Exposition is not happening this year and probably will not happen for a number of years.

That is very true as well.

Yes and out of interest at the moment there is a war between Russia and Japan and there should be a war involving our great country (if you do not count the vampire wars) like the war I was to do with in 1898 the Spanish–American War and the possible future war involving our great country should have the president of this particular island John 'trigger finger' war especially when it comes to his great war record and the matter that he has been doing his job since 1890 and before that he did the same job from 1860 to 1870 and he was in the Spanish–American War in 1898 with me and his good friend the former vampire soldier m-m-m J cup who was a soldier from 1505 unofficially and 1510 officially until he was injured in 1899 in the Battle of Modder River during the 2nd Boer War (and he became a politician in the beginning of the year 1900 and died in 1947 to do with an incident called the 1947 bombing of S C Parliament).

That is very true as well.

A couple of minutes later Thomas P. Barnett is talking to near about every single person on the island using the microphone and the number of speakers going around the island including the 3-month-old Walter on top of St. Murder some distance away.

Good morning to you ladies and gentlemen as you all know this particular World's Fair is to celebrate the 100 year anniversary of the particular incident known as the Louisiana Purchase and a number of people including me and President Roosevelt and President War and the landscape architect George Kessler and the architects Paul J. Pelz and Isaac S. Taylor and the spirit of the as of last year dead landscape architect Frederick Law Olmsted hope you have a very good time at this particular World's Fair especially when it comes to exploring and meeting a number of people from a number of different countries and the same thing with the Summer Olympics that is going to begin next July (in the particular universe the 1904 Summer Olympics took place on S C Island as well and not in St. Louis in Missouri and mostly took place around/through the 3 haunted buildings) and out of interest ladies and gentlemen this is near the beginning of this century celebrating something that was near the beginning of the last century and it properly will be remembered in the beginning of the next century.

Then a giant band nearby led by an old man wearing an old military uniform whose name is John Philip Sousa started and the thousands of people including the 3-month-old Walter started walking away.

Back in 1940 and that was a World's Fair worth remembering and out of interest I have been coming up here every day for a number of years and that is because I really like the concept of coming on top of this particular building and looking at my world and thinking to myself about my interesting life and out of interest I was born on New Year's Day 1904 on the English island S C Island on the roof of a giant haunted building called the haunted house on the Hill and slightly over a year later in September 1905 I became a student at the preschool part of the school called St. Murder.

In a flashback it is sometime in the beginning of September 1905 and inside of St. Murder there is a long empty corridor that is completely empty in the way of people and the long empty corridor itself is filled up with a mixture of giant cupboards containing novels and books and collections of short stories that was released in the beginning part of 1905 and posters of movies that was released in the beginning part of 1905 and posters of plays that was released in the beginning part of 1905 and at the end of the long empty corridor the year-old Walter is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I do not know the complete details when it comes to the history of this particular school but supposedly this particular school has-been around since the year 1400 and it is a mixture of a preschool and a normal school and a college and a number of my ancestors was students at this particular school as well and a number of those particular ancestors started with the preschool part to do with this particular school as well and right now I could think to myself more about this particular school and my ancestors but I have to get ready for my 1st class.

Then the year-old Walter walked away.

Sometime later there is a giant classroom and on 1 part of the classroom is filled up with students sitting at desks getting ready for the class to begin and they are shrouded by giant cupboards filled up with a number of novels and books and collections of short stories released a number of years ago and on the other end of the classroom there is a creepy looking man wearing a black suit who is the teacher of the class and he is sitting at his desk getting ready to begin the class and the year-old Walter is sitting at his desk surrounded by a number of other students and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I believe this class is about to begin and I would imagine it is going to be interesting especially because it is to do with novels and books and collections of short stories and I could not imagine there would be anything more interesting than that.

A couple of minutes later the class is beginning and because of that matter the old schoolteacher is talking to his students.

Out of interest boys and girls I would imagine some of you are new when it comes to this particular preschool and because of that matter I might as well introduce myself to you my name is Dr. Holmes and I was born on the 16th of May 1861 and I was executed by hanging on the 7th of May 1896 to do with the matter that when I was alive in the 1880s and the 1890s I was a serial killer especially when it came to me murdering people at the 1893 Chicago world's fair in my murder Castle and after I died which for the record took over 15 minutes for me to die a creature called the slender man took me away.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 7th of May 1896 in the middle of the night in Philadelphia in Pennsylvania there is a giant old prison called Moyamensing Prison and inside of the particular prison there is a small prison cell and inside of the small prison cell there is a small bed and on the small bed the American serial killer Dr. Henry Howard Holmes or as he is better known by Dr H. H. Holmes is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I have a madness inside of me and that madness made me kill people and now I am going to be executed to do with the matter that I killed hundreds of people just because of my madness and because I know I deserve to be executed for the things that have done I am not scared to die even though after I die I am going to be taken away by the creature known as the slender man and go to wherever he believes I deserved to go to and I probably will end up meeting other people he took away like a man called William Kemmler who was executed in 1890 by a at that particular moment in time new way to execute people but I have no time to go into all of that at the moment to do with the matter that in a manner of minutes I am going to be taken away from my prison cell and put on a trap door with a rope around my neck and executed by hanging for the reasons I have already established and because of that matter I might as well established that there is a time to be born and there is a time to die and very soon will be my time to die.

Sometime later there is a giant room that is completely empty apart from a giant trapdoor in the middle of the room and in the next room there are a number of people looking through a giant window getting ready to watch the execution and at the moment H. H. Holmes is standing on the giant trapdoor with a rope around his neck and he is looking at the people getting ready to watch his execution especially 1 of them who is a mysterious man all in black who is directly looking at him and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest right now I am getting ready to die and the mysterious creature known as the slender man is looking at me right now getting ready to take me away just because he has the power to and out of interest this is the moment of no return and no matter what I say and no matter what I do I am about to die and because of that matter I might as well get ready to die and because of those matters and the matters I have already established I am not scared to die and I have mixed feelings about the mysterious creature known as the slender man taking me away after I am executed.

Then suddenly the giant trapdoor open and H. H. Holmes fell through and started to be hung and as that is happening he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest there was once a time when I ruled the world seriously I lived in a very bad place like Chicago and I was a very rich man especially when it came to my murder Castle.

In a flashback in a flashback in a flashback it is the 25th of February 1890 in the early hours of the morning in Chicago there is a giant creepy looking building that is H. H. Holmes's murder Castle and inside of it there is a giant office that is not decorated in any especial way and at the moment H. H. Holmes is sitting at his desk thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest yesterday it was established that Chicago is going to be the location for the world's fair in 1893 to do with celebrating the 400 year anniversary of Christopher Columbus's arrival in the New World in 1492 and because of that matter Chicago is going to be filled up with people and they are going to need a place to stay and that place is going to be the hotel part to do with my murder Castle and to go into more detail in 1893 when the world's fair is happening people are going to come into the hotel part to do with my murder Castle and when they are staying in the rooms to do with the hotel part to do with my murder Castle I am going to murder them and I am going to take their bodies to the basement of my murder Castle and I am going to remove the skin off the bodies and I am going to sell their skeletons to medical schools and that is because my murder Castle will only continue to exist if I have the money to make it exist because think about it the concept of me owning this place has been around since 1886 but I do not know if I will be still owning this place in 1896 because there will probably be another financial crisis sometime in the future because think about it when I was a teenage boy in 1873 there was a financial crisis in North America and Europe that was to do with a mixture of things like Franco-Prussian War from 1870 to 1871 and the giant fire that was in Chicago in 1871 and the giant fire that was in Boston in 1872 and it was still around in the end of the 1870s and is sometimes known as the Long Depression and it could have been the concept behind the financial crisis that was in 1884 during a time that is now known as the Depression of 1882–1885 and out of interest the concept of me murdering people has been around for a very long time and will continue to be around in a very long time seriously I was born to murder and I will continue to murder until the day that I die.

Later on the 1st of May 1893 sometime in the morning in Chicago there are a number of giant buildings that al-together to do with Chicago will be known in the future by the name the White city and in the middle of it there is a giant Ferris wheel that is actually the very 1st Ferris wheel ever created by a man called George Washington Gale Ferris, Jr and is called the Ferris wheel and it is sometimes known as the Chicago Wheel and next to it H. H. Holmes is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest sometime later today the world's fair is going to begin and because of that matter this particular object and a number of places in this particular city are going to be filled up with people but I do not care about that matter I only care about the matter that later today the hotel part to do with my murder Castle is going to be filled up with people just getting ready for me to murder them and I just cannot wait until that begins sometime later today and because of that matter I will murder someone this morning just to get ready for the people who I am going to murder later today.

Back in 1896 and I did murder someone later that morning and she was some nobody that became part of the many hundreds of people who I murdered and it was like that back in those days and right now I could establish more information about the world's fair that was in 1893 and me murdering people and I could establish information about a particular financial crisis that was in 1893 but there is no point overanalysing the past especially because I am about to die and because I am about to die I might as well establish the last thing I am going to think about and that is during my lifetime I never did anything good I only murdered people I am even rumoured to be an unidentified serial killer from London in 1888 known as Jack the Ripper but I do not care about any of that information I do not care about anything seriously I am about to die and I just care.

Then H. H. Holmes was dead to do with being executed by hanging and his ghost appeared outside of the giant prison and at the moment he is completely alone and because of that matter he started thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I personally led to the deaths of hundreds of people and now I am dead myself but I still do not care about the hundreds of people who I murdered.

Then he turned round and was face-to-face with the mysterious man all in black and because of that matter he started talking to him.

I believe that you are the mysterious creature known as the slender man and you are here to take me away to a location of your own choosing.

The mysterious creature known as the slender man did not say anything he just put his hand onto the head of the ghost of H. H. Holmes and both of them disappeared.

Back in 1905 and he brought me to this classroom and ever since then I have been the main teacher to do with this classroom and now no more about me because this class is about a particular a French story and to go into more detail in 1785 there was a French writer called Marquis de Sade who was locked up in a French prison called the Bastille and when he was there he wrote a story called the 120 Days of Sodom, or the School of Libertinism on a 39.37 feet long roll of paper made up of individual small pieces of paper smuggled into the prison and glued together and later he was removed from the prison and in 1789 an incident known as the Storming of the Bastille happened to do with a number of prisoners destroying and looting the prison and Marquis de Sade believed his story was destroyed along with the prison and it has even been said he cried tears of blood over it and he died in 1814 believing he would never see his story again but last year some people explored the leftovers of the prison and found the once believed lost story and it was published to do with a man called Dr. Eugen Dühren and out of interest boys and girls Marquis de Sade was a very creepy pervy man who attacked and killed prostitutes in Paris in France in the 1760s.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 10th for February 1763 at 1.00 AM in Paris in France in a location that is near to the apartment of Marquis de Sade Marquis de Sade who is small and fat and wearing a military uniform from the beginning of the 7 Years' War in the end of the 1750s is walking down an alley behind some buildings and at the moment he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I am a man in his 20s who used to be a soldier in the end of the last decade and at this moment in time I am nothing especial I am just a man with no purpose apart from doing the things that I want to do and thinking about crazy stories that come from my crazy mind.

Then some unimportant prostitute walked up to Marquis de Sade and started talking to him.

Good evening to you sir do you want to have sex with me for a reasonable price?

I would be delighted to.

That sounds very good and out of interest the reasonable price for the sex will be because of the Treaty that is going to be in this great country later today.

Later there is a small apartment that is mostly a giant bed in the middle of the room surrounded by a number of weapons from the beginning of the 7 Years' War in the end of the 1750s and it is the apartment of Marquis de Sade and at the moment the prostitute is tied down naked to the giant bed of Marquis de Sade and at the moment Marquis de Sade is talking to the prostitute even though there is a gag in her mouth.

Today is a very good day for you and out of interest do you know the reason why?

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

Because you cannot speak I will answer the question for you.

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

And the answer to the question is the reason why today is a very good day for you is because today is the day I will cut you up with a razor.

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

Then Marquis de Sade pulled out a cutthroat razor.

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

Then Marquis de Sade open the cutthroat razor.

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

Then Marquis de Sade started using the cutthroat razor to cut the stomach of the prostitute over and over again and because of that the blood from the cut wounds on the stomach of the prostitute is running down the giant bed and going onto the floor.

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

Then Marquis de Sade started using the cutthroat razor to cut the breast of the prostitute over and over again and because of that the blood from the cut wounds on the stomach and breast of the prostitute is running down the giant bed and going onto the floor.

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

Then Marquis de Sade started using the cutthroat razor to cut the arms of the prostitute over and over again and because of that the blood from the cut wounds on the stomach and breast and arms of the prostitute is running down the giant bed and going onto the floor.

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

Then Marquis de Sade started using the cutthroat razor to cut the legs of the prostitute over and over again and because of that the blood from the cut wounds on the stomach and breast and arms and legs of the prostitute is running down the giant bed and going onto the floor.

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

Then Marquis de Sade started using the cutthroat razor to cut the vagina of the prostitute over and over again and because of that the blood from the cut wounds on the stomach and breast and arms and legs and vagina of the prostitute is running down the giant bed and going onto the floor.

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

Then Marquis de Sade started using the cutthroat razor to cut the hands of the prostitute over and over again and because of that the blood from the cut wounds on the stomach and breast and arms and legs and vagina and hands of the prostitute is running down the giant bed and going onto the floor.

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

Then Marquis de Sade started using the cutthroat razor to cut the feet of the prostitute over and over again and because of that the blood from the cut wounds on the stomach and breast and arms and legs and vagina and hands and feet of the prostitute is running down the giant bed and going onto the floor.

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

Then Marquis de Sade started using the cutthroat razor to cut the face of the prostitute over and over again and because of that the blood from the cut wounds on the stomach and breast and arms and legs and vagina and hands and feet and face of the prostitute is running down the giant bed and going onto the floor.

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

Then Marquis de Sade started using the cutthroat razor to cut the throat of the prostitute over and over again and because of that the blood from the cut wounds on the stomach and breast and arms and legs and vagina and hands and feet and throat of the prostitute is running down the giant bed and going onto the floor.

Then the prostitute try to say something but was unable to because of the gag in her mouth.

Then the prostitute died from the loss of blood from her stomach and from her breast and from her arms and from her legs and from her vagina and from her hands and from her feet and especially from her throat.

Then Marquis de Sade drops the cutthroat razor on the floor.

Then Marquis de Sade walked out of the room.

Later on the 27th of July 1764 at 2.00 AM in Paris in France there is a giant library that is near to the apartment of Marquis de Sade and at the moment Marquis de Sade is walking out of the giant library that was especially opens after hours just for him and at the moment he is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest I was in that particular library to find a copy of a book called the History of Tom Jones, a Foundling that came out in England in 1749 and is mostly about a fictional character who has tons of sex and the particular book was by the since 1754 dead English writer Henry Fielding.

Then some unimportant prostitute walked up to Marquis de Sade and started talking to him.

Good morning sir do you want to have sex with me for a reasonable price?

I would be delighted to.

That sounds very good and out of interest the reasonable price for the sex will be because of the matter that yesterday in a place called Pennsylvania there was an incident known as the Enoch Brown school massacre to do with something called the Pontiac's War and that sounds like a good enough reason to me to make a reasonable price on my sex.

Back in 1905 and there was many other occasions like that and out of interest boys and girls Marquis de Sade was a very interesting person with a very interesting history.

Back in 1940 and I was a student at that particular school to do with a mixture of the preschool part/the normal part from September 1905 until about February 1916 when I went to London in England and became a reporter with a local newspaper.

In a flashback it is about February 1916 in England in a small part in London there is a small building that is used for a local newspaper and inside of the small building there is a small office that is mostly completely filled up with filing cabinets and old newspapers that was published by the local newspaper and in 1 part of the office there is a small desk that is surrounded by newspapers that was published by the local newspaper and behind the small desk there is a middle-aged man who is very nerdy looking and wearing a brown suit and at the moment he is talking to Walter who is sitting at the desk opposite him.

Out of interest young man I believe you wanted to talk to me.

That is correct and I wanted to talk to you because even though I am only 12-years-old I want to become a reporter at this local newspaper.

There was once a time recently when I would have to say no to what you are saying but there is a lack of people at this local newspaper to do with the current war in Germany and because of that matter I will say yes to what you are saying.

Back in 1940 and right now I could establish more information about my life but I cannot because today there is a new recruits at this particular newspaper and I have to show him the ropes/tell him about the things he will have to know when it comes to this job.

Then Walter through what is left of his cigarette off the particular building and walked away.

End of chapter 1


	2. 1903 and beyond

Chapter 2 1903 and beyond

At the same time as Walter is standing on the edge of the particular giant roof and smoking a cigarette and thinking to himself about his situation in 1 of the old offices there is a small office that was built when the roof was built in the 1920s and in the small office there is a small desk and on the walls going around the room there are a number of pictures of famous people especially a number of politicians and there are a number of pictures of historical events that have happened since 1903 and at the small desk there is a little old man whose name is Edward Smith but his friends call him smithy and at the moment he is sitting at his desk thinking to himself about his life.

Out of interest I was born on New Year's Day 1870 in the Knickerbocker Hospital when it was known as the Manhattan Hospital and had only been open since 1862.

In a flashback on New Year's Day 1870 slightly after midnight in New York City there is a small hospital that is called the Manhattan Hospital and inside of the particular hospital there is a giant room that is a walled to do the hospital that is filled up with a number of patients laying in individual hospital beds and in 1 of the hospital beds there is a young woman who has only recently given birth and at the moment she is holding her baby wrapped up in a blanket and her baby is the baby version of Edward Smith and at the moment the young woman is talking to her baby.

Out of interest my baby boy this is the world you have been born into a world that is made up of very bad things and very good things and very bad people and very good people and many things around those lines and out of interest in the future your father a popular writer of horror stories from England is going to look after you.

Then the mother of the baby version of Edward Smith died.

Later on the 10th of May 1876 sometime in the morning in a location outside of Pennsylvania there is a small Stagecoach and inside of the small Stagecoach there is a middle-aged man wearing an expensive suit who is the father of Edward Smith and at the moment he is talking to his son who is sitting on the seat opposite him.

Out of interest my son we are going to go to a world's fair that is in Philadelphia that is going to begin later today and I am going there mostly because I helped with the building of it in 1866 and you are going because ever since slightly after you was born about 6 years ago I have been showing you the world so in many years when I am dead and you are a man you will know what to do in the world and to go into more detail I was born on New Year's Eve 1829 slightly before midnight in London in England and my father was a soldier in the American Revolution war in the 1770s and the 1780s and the war of 1812 and a number of other wars including the vampire wars and he was an old man when he fathered me and he died when I was a young boy even younger than you are right now/before he managed to show me the world and because of that matter when I was a young boy/man I learnt many things about the world all by myself and because of that matter I told myself that if in the future I have a son I will show that son the world and because of that matter ever since slightly after you was born about 6 years ago I have been showing you the world.

So you are saying when you was young man it took you ages but you manage to make the world your own and you want me to meet the world and then in the future when I am a man you want me to make the world my own and for me to make the world my own I 1st must be shown the world and then I must understand the world and then I must meet the world and then I must make the world my own and then I will be a man.

That is where you are correct my son 1st you must be shown the world and then you must understand the world and then you must meet the world and then you must make the world your own and then you will be a man my son.

Back in 1940 and my father died the following year and he left me his millions of dollars but I have never cared about the money and because of that matter when I was a young man in the end of the 1870s and in the 1880s and the beginning of the 1890s I mostly did a bunch of jobs to do with building especially when it came to helping a builder called Dracula (in the particular universe the 1897 novel Dracula was never written and the writer Bram Stoker was murdered in the beginning of the 1890s and the fictional character Dracula was a real person and in the 1880s and in the 1890s and in the beginning of the 1900s he was a builder in New York City and he helped with the building of the Brooklyn Bridge and the Statue of Liberty both in the 1880s and the New York World Building from the end of 1889 to the end of 1890 and the Tombs II/City Prison and the amusement Park dreamland both in the beginning of the 1900s and all of the stuff to do with him being a vampire and killing people happen later (and is the concept of another book that I am writing that is based in the same universe) and because the 1897 novel Dracula was never written none of the movie versions not even the famous movies from 1922/1979 and 1931 and 1992 ever existed) who I met at the world's fair in Philadelphia in 1876 and when my father died in 1877 I did not want to move into the giant mansion that belongs to my father so I moved into the small house that belonged to Dracula that is near to this newspaper where I have been living ever since and I have been living there completely alone ever since Dracula mysteriously disappeared sometime in the beginning of 1910.

In a flashback it is the 10th of May 1876 slightly before the beginning of the 1876 Philadelphia world's fair there is a giant building called Memorial Hall and in front of it there are a couple thousand people waiting for the beginning of the 1876 Philadelphia world's fair/waiting for the 1876 Philadelphia world's fair to be open by the 18th President of the United States Ulysses S. Grant who at the moment is inside of Memorial Hall talking to the father of Edward Smith as both of them are standing next to the main entrance to the particular building.

Out of interest Smith I have been doing my job since 1869 to do with me wining the United States presidential elections in 1868 and 1872 and I will continue doing the job until I am replaced with the 19th President of the United States to do with the United States presidential election next November and stopped doing the job the March after that and because of all of that I might as well put up with certain things like the opening of this particular world's fair.

That is all interesting information.

At the same time as the 18th President of the United States Ulysses S. Grant and the father of Edward Smith are having a conversation on another level of Memorial Hall Edward Smith is talking to Dracula.

Out of interest my name is Edward Smith and my father is downstairs talking to President Grant mostly because they are old friends and it happened because supposedly in the last decade during the American Civil War my father was a war correspondent and he met a number of soldiers including President Grant when he was a soldier in that particular war.

That is interesting and out of interest my name is Dracula and I helped with some of the building of this particular world's fair especially because I got a degree in building at New York University in the beginning of this particular decade and I am planning to help out with the building of a particular bridge in Brooklyn in New York City and because I help with the building of this particular world's fair is why I am here and why are you here?

Then Edward Smith establish to Dracula the reason why he was there and because of that Dracula went back to talking to him.

Out of interest by the sound of it you have a very annoying father and because of that matter if there is anytime you want to get away from him and spend the night in another house my house is in New York City.

Then Dracula told Edward Smith the location of his house and because of that matter Edward Smith went back to talking to Dracula.

That is a weird coincidence because the giant mansion where I live with my father is near to there.

That is a good coincidence and hopefully sometime in the near future you take advantage of that particular coincidence.

Later in the middle of 1877 there is a giant cemetery in New York City and the younger version of Edward Smith is standing next to the grave of his father and he is talking to Dracula who is standing next to him.

Out of interest supposedly my father was murdered by a vampire that could have been to do with the vampire wars or could have been hired by a rival of my fathers called Phileas Fogg (in a parallel universe the French writer Jules Verne was murdered in the 1830s when he was a schoolboy and because of that he never wrote any of his stories even though that does not matter really to do with the matter that in the particular universe the characters from the stories of the French writer Jules Verne actually existed a long time ago and no longer exist in the year 2010 and in this particular case Phileas Fogg was a crazy inventor who built his machines from the 1850 until he was murdered in the end of the 1910s and the concept of the adventure novel Around the World in 80 Days happened in the beginning of the 1870s (and will come up in another 1 of my books) and all of the movies and TV shows that was based on the works of the French writer Jules Verne never existed as well even though the female reporter Nellie Bly still wrote the book Around the World in 72 Days in 1890 to do with the matter that she went around the world in 72 days for a newspaper story).

It is too bad about the death of your father and out of interest what are you planning on doing now?

I do not know but what I do know is I do not want to live in the giant mansion that once belonged to my father but now belongs to me.

In that case you should get rid of the giant mansion and move in with me in my house that is near to hear.

That sounds like a very good idea.

Yes it is and out of interest very soon I am going to go to the particular bridge in Brooklyn and helped out with the building and you should come with me.

That sounds like a very good idea.

That is what I was going for.

Later sometime in the end of the 1870s there is a giant only half built bridge that later will be known as the Brooklyn Bridge and on part of the giant only half built bridge Edward Smith is wearing a builders outfit and is sitting on a wooden box talking to Dracula who is wearing a builders outfit as well and is sitting on a wooden box next to him.

Out of interest when it comes to this particular bridge how long has the building been going on for?

The concept of the building of this bridge has-been going since the end of the last decade to do with a man called John A. Roebling and he died in 1869 to do with an accident that happened the month before to do with the building of this bridge in other words he tried to build this bridge and the bridge ended up killing him a concept that has happened to a lot of people when it comes to the building of this bridge and out of interest in the end of the last decade when I was a young boy I saw the beginning stages of this particular bridge and the accident that happened in 1869 and like you already know in the beginning of this particular decade I went to New York University for a number of years and I got a degree in building and here I am helping with the building of this bridge and out of interest smithy when this particular bridge is completed it is probably going to look very good.

Later in the beginning of the 1880s the giant monument the Statue of Liberty is nearly completed and on top of it Edward Smith is talking to Dracula.

Out of interest when it comes to this particular monument how long has the building been going on for?

The concept of the building of this monument has-been around since the end of the 1860s to do with people like the sculptor Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi and the man I am the assistant to the designer Richard Morris Hunt but because of a number of delays it was not until recently it was built properly especially when it comes to the matter that the right arm and torch of this monument was on display at the world's fair that was in Philadelphia in 1876 when I met Richard Morris Hunt and you and supposedly the same thing happened with the head of this monument at the world's fair that was in Paris in 1878 but I would not know that because like you already know I have been alive for nearly 20 years and in those nearly 20 years I have never left this country and that is mostly because I have a very bad feeling that if I left this country something very bad is going to happen to me and out of interest smithy you told me about your father and the matter that he wanted you to make the world your own and by doing things like you are right now that is going to happen sometime in the future.

Later in the beginning of 1890 there is a giant half built building that in the future will be called the New York World Building and at the moment Edward Smith is talking to Dracula.

Out of interest even though I am doing very well with the building of a number of buildings like this particular building with the help of people like you and Richard Morris Hunt in the future I am thinking of becoming a soldier.

That sounds like a very good idea and you really should do that when you are finished building some more buildings.

Back in 1940 and later in 1897 I went to England during the time of the Diamond jubilee of Queen Victoria by myself and I stayed there to do with the matter that I joined the British army and later in 1899 I went to Africa to do with what some people are referring to as the 2nd Boer War and I stayed there until the end of the war in 1902 and I went back to England and then I moved back to New York City and back in to the house of Dracula and the following year in 1903 I started working for this newspaper and I have been working here ever since and during my nearly 40 years working for this newspaper I have made friends with every single person who is high up in America including all of the presidents of this country from 1903 until now but I have no time to think about any of that at the moment and that is because I have something more important to think about and that something else is later today I am going to go to Flushing Meadows–Corona Park to do with the world's fair that is in New York City and do a story about the matter that tomorrow is going to be the last day of it like what I did with the world's fair that was in San Francisco last year/the beginning of this year that stopped running last month.

End of chapter 2


	3. Walter talk to a new recruit

Chapter 3 Walter talk to a new recruit

Sometime later inside of the top of the offices on top of the particular building there is a small old office that is a very boring grey colour and was brand-new the day after the New York City draft riots on the 17th of July 1863 and there is a giant old wooden desk that was brand-new the same day as the particular office and the particular desk is in the top right corner of the particular office and next to that on the floor there is a big box that contains information about the 1939/1940 New York World's Fair that has-been going on since April 1939 and will finished on the following day on Halloween 1940 and on top of that particular big box there is a big box that contains information about the 1940 United States Census that was taken last April and on top of that particular big box there is a big box that contains information about Miss America 1940 that happened in the beginning of last month and on top of that particular big box there is a big box that contains information about the 1940 Atlantic hurricane season that has-been going on since last May and on top of that particular big box there is a big box that contains information about the 76th United States Congress that started in the beginning of last year and on top of that particular big box there is a big box that contains information about the Presidency of Franklin D. Roosevelt that has-been going on since the 4th of March 1933 to do with him winning the 1932 United States presidential election on the 8th of November 1932 and he had his 1st inauguration on the 4th of March 1933 and later he won the 1936 United States presidential election on the 3rd of November 1936 and he has his 2nd inauguration on the 20th of January 1937 and there is information about him possibly winning the 1940 United States presidential election and there are a bunch of filing cabinets in the top left corner of the particular office and they contain a number of files containing information about a number of people who was interviewed by Walter and on top of the particular filing cabinets there is a giant picture of the fiancée of Walter who is tall and skinny with long blonde hair and is young and wearing a prison guard uniform to do with the matter that she is a prison guard at sing sing prison and in the picture the young lady is shaking hands with her boss the Warden of Sing Sing Lewis E. Lawes who is very fat and is wearing a black suit that is very ugly and he has short black hair and in the bottom right corner of the particular office next to the door there is a giant pile of newspapers that go from the floor to the ceiling of the particular office and all the newspapers was written by Walter and nobody else and in the bottom left corner of the particular office there is a giant box containing a number of bottles of Jack Daniel's from the 1920s that was given to Walter as a present by the 99th/the current Mayor of New York City Fiorello H. La Guardia earlier in the year on New Year's Day 1940 to do with Fiorello H. La Guardia celebrating the matter that 20 years before on New Year's Day 1920 he started as the job as the 10th President of the New York City Board of Aldermen and giving a number of bottles of Jack Daniel's that was given to him on New Year's Day 1920 by the ghost of Jack Daniel for an unknown reason and on the desk of Walter there is a box of files to do with people that Walter has to interview to do with his job and there is a box of gifts that was given to Walter from people who are thinking him to do with him capturing particular serial killers and particular murderers and particular other people and there is a telephone and a typewriter and some paper for the typewriter and the desk has 6 draws that are always open and never close and they contain.

In drawn number 1 there is a magnifying glass that once belonged to a man called William J. Burns who was the Director of the Bureau of Investigation from 1921 to 1924 and an old friend of Walter who went to his funeral in 1934 and some old daguerreotypes and an old stereoscope and some old stereoscopics and information about something called a Kaiserpanorama especially when it comes to Walter seeing 1 in Paris in France in 1910 sometime between the 1910 Great Flood of Paris in January 1910 and the 1910 Tour de France in July 1910 and

In drawn number 2 there are 10 books and they are

Number 1 The Gilded Age: A Tale of Today from 1873 by the American writer Mark Twain that was signed by the particular writer himself to do with a meeting between him and Walter at the 1904 S C Island World's Fair and

Number 2 Anna Karenina from 1877 that was signed by the particular writer himself to do with a meeting between him and Walter at the 1904 S C Island World's Fair and

Number 3 The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (that in this particular universe was a biography about a real girl from the 1890s called Dorothy Gale who disappeared into a parallel universe called the universe of ZO and was not part of a book series not even when it came to the number of books/novels that came out after L. Frank Baum died in 1919) from 1900 by the American writer L. Frank Baum that was signed by the particular writer himself to do with a meeting between him and Walter at the 1904 S C Island World's Fair and

Number 4 The Hound of the Baskervilles (that in this particular universe is part of a book series starting with A Study in Scarlet in 1890 that is based on a real person in the 1870s and the 1880s and the 1890s and the 1900s and the 1910s and the 1920s to do with the matter that in this particular universe Arthur Conan Doyle was never a writer he was always the personal biographer of the real-life Sherlock Holmes and the real life case to do with George Edalji in the 1900s was investigated by Sherlock Holmes even though in this particular universe Arthur Conan Doyle still died in 1930 and Sherlock Holmes did not die until the 1960s and in this particular universe Arthur Conan Doyle never went to the University of Edinburgh Medical School in the 1870s and never met Dr Joseph Bell the real-life basis for Sherlock Holmes) from 1902 by Arthur Conan Doyle to do with a meeting between him and Walter at the 1904 S C Island World's Fair and

Number 5 A novel that contains a number of the early plays of George Bernard Shaw from 1904 that was signed by the particular writer himself to do with a meeting between him and Walter at the 1904 S C Island World's Fair and

Number 6 Night and Day from 1919 by the female writer Virginia Woolf that was signed by the particular writer herself to do with a meeting between her and Walter in 1923 at the 1923 S C Island World's Fair and

Number 7 The Great Gatsby (that in this particular universe is a biography about a real man from 1922) from 1926 by the American writer F. Scott Fitzgerald that was signed by the particular writer himself to do with a meeting between him and Walter in 1926 and

Number 8 A Farewell to Arms from 1929 by the American writer Ernest Hemingway that was signed by the particular writer himself to do with a meeting between him and Walter in 1929 and

Number 9 The Plague Court Murders from 1934 by the American writer John Dickson Carr that was signed by the particular writer himself to do with a meeting between him and Walter in 1934 and

Number 10 The Hobbit, or There and Back Again from 1937 by the English writer J. R. R. Tolkien that was signed by the particular writer himself to do with a meeting between him and Walter in 1937 and

In drawn number 3 a number of objects from the newspaper places Walter work for before he worked for the newspaper place he is working for at the moment and

In drawn number 4 50 packs of cigarettes that was bought the day before and

In drawn number 5 some pictures of a number of places in New York City and

In drawn number 6 a bunch of information to do with a particular case Walter did the year before and

At his desk Walter is talking to the new recruit to the newspaper who is skinny and less than 6 feet tall and is wearing an old grey suit that is too big for him and that is because the old grey suit is more than 10-years-old and he is sitting in a chair at the desk that is opposite Walter.

Out of interest I have been working here for a long time and that is why the boss told me to show you the ropes/tell you about the things you will have to know when it comes to your new job.

What are the stories that this newspaper place do?

The stories in the newspaper are usually about murders and scandals and not about war.

Why not?

The boss of the newspaper is not interested about the war in Germany that is going on at the moment.

Why not?

Because he was badly injured in the war in Germany from 1914 to 1918 and since then he has been against all wars including the Revolutions in Russia in the 1910s and 1920s and the Russian civil war in the 1910s and 1920s and the Spanish Civil War in the 1930s and the vampire wars that has been going on since the year 1010.

How bad was he injured?

He had both his legs shot off by German machine gun fire in the Battle of the Somme in 1916.

What side of the war was he on?

He fought on the side of the English and he became the boss of this newspaper in 1916 because he saved the life of a really rich man in Battle of Jutland in 1916 and the rich man who owned the newspaper gave him the job.

What is today's story?

Today's story is about a serial killer I stopped.

What are the details?

The details are last week I went to the giant mansion of a man named Dr H.p kill.

In a flashback it is a week ago on the 23rd of October 1940 and Walter is walking down a long path towards a giant mansion that is very creepy and has-been around since the year 1800 and it was used as a hospital for wounded soldiers in the War of 1812 in the 1810s and the Mexican-American War in the 1840s and the American Civil War in the 1860s and the war in Germany in the 1910s and the giant mansion belongs to a man called Dr H.p kill who Walter believes is a serial killer and at the moment Walter is thinking to himself about him as he is walking down the long path towards his giant mansion.

Out of interest that particular giant mansion belongs to a serial killer and he has been living in it on-and-off for over 4 decades and in a manner of minutes I am going to talk to that particular serial killer especially because he murdered 1 of my closest friends and because of that matter I will take him down and make sure he stays down forever never to rise again or as most people would say I will make sure that he is dead upon the floor and will rise never more.

Then he knocked on the door of the giant mansion.

A couple of minutes later an old man who is about 5 foot tall and looks like he is about 80-years-old and was only a teenager when the 1st recorded indoor ice hockey game happened in the Victoria Skating Rink in Montreal in Canada on the 3rd of March 1875 answered the door.

Then the old man looked at Walter and started talking to him.

You are the reporter Walter Garrett and the master of the mansion is not home especially not to you.

Then he closed the door.

Later in the day Walter is sitting at his desk in his office and he is talking to his boss on the telephone that is on his desk.

I know that man is a serial killer.

I agree with you but Dr H.p kill's lawyer has told me to tell you to leave his client alone so leave Dr H.p kill alone or you will be out of a job.

You will fire me.

I will have no choice.

Really you will have no choice.

Yes ever you will be fired or you will be transferred to somewhere else.

Where will they transferred me to.

If you keep bothering Dr H.p kill properly somewhere far away.

Do you mean I will go to England and interview the English actor/director Laurence Olivier to do with him directed the play Romeo and Juliet from last May to last June at the 51st Street Theatre in Manhattan and him in the movie Wuthering Heights last year and being nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actor at the 12th Academy Awards last February but he lost and him doing the movie Rebecca and properly will be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actor at the 13th Academy Awards next February but will properly lost again or maybe do you mean I will go to Japan and interview the Emperor of Japan Hirohito to do with him doing his job since 1926 or maybe I will go to Chicago and interview a number of people to do with the Prohibition era about 20 years ago?

More like Australia to do with the 1940 Victorian state election last March and the opening of Story Bridge last July.

Fine I will make sure I stay away from Dr H.p kill.

That is very good to hear because you are a very good reporter and it would be too bad to say goodbye to you from this newspaper.

Later Walter is still sitting at his desk in his office and he is talking to his friend Edward Smith on the telephone that is on his desk.

Out of interest smithy I know that Dr H.p kill is a serial killer and even though I have already told the details about him I am going to tell you about the details again and because of that matter he started murdering his victims in 1920 when he murdered a female doctor and the last time he murdered someone was last week and that someone was another female doctor and that particular female doctor was friends with me and my fiancé was okay with that.

Then Walter and smithy both started laughing.

Then smithy continue talking to him.

Out of interest can you tell me more about the murder of the female doctor?

Yes I can even though I have already told you the details about her murder slightly after it happened a week ago.

In a flashback in a flashback it is a week ago on the 16th of October 1940 at 9.00 PM and Walter is sitting at his desk in his office and he is talking to smithy on the telephone that is on his desk about the death of his friend the female doctor.

Out of interest smithy I cannot believe a couple of hours ago my friend Lucy was murdered.

Out of interest Walter because we are friends I am going to interview you when it comes to your female friend the female doctor.

That sounds like a good idea to me.

That is the right idea and because of that matter the questions will begin right now and because of that matter when was she born?

She was born on the 1st of March 1915 in San Francisco in California and if you was interested in history as I already know you are the 1st of March 1915 was the day before the 1st day of the 1915 San Francisco world's fair a particular world's fair that you went to-to do with a newspaper article.

That is interesting and out of interest when did she become a doctor?

She became a doctor in the beginning part of 1935 to do with her going to San Francisco State University.

When did you 1st met your friend the female doctor?

I 1st met her the year before last.

Can you go into more detail about that?

Yes and as you know in the beginning part of the year before last I was in a hospital in Chicago after I was shot in the chest when I was in Chicago doing a newspaper report about a Chicago gangster.

That is correct and the Chicago gangster was executed for trying to kill you.

That is correct and in the beginning part of the year before last when I was in the hospital in Chicago my friend Lucy was the doctor who operated on me because around that time she was working in Chicago and when she was murdered a couple of hours ago she was working at a hospital in New York.

That is interesting.

That is correct and because she saved my life is why I am now hunting down her killer.

That is good to hear.

Back on the 23rd of October 1940.

Odds are you probably will catch him.

Yes but I will be out of a job if I get too close to him.

Why is that?

Because our boss threatened to fire me if I got to close to him and he also said if he does not fire me he would transfer me to somewhere very far away if I got to close to him.

That is a problem.

Yes it is but lucky enough I will get close to him without my boss knowing because obviously I never listen to my boss especially about things like this.

That is a good point and hopefully you will get him and he will go straight to sing sing prison and the electric chair where he will be executed for murdering the 20 women and hopefully some more.

What do you mean hopefully some more?

Don't get me wrong it would be bad if Dr H.p kill murdered another woman but Dr H.p kill has to be caught in the act so the police can catch him so because of that it would be good if Dr H.p kill murdered another woman just so the police can catch him.

That is a good point.

Yes and if only Dr H.p kill did murder another woman and he will be caught in the act and then the police will be able to catch him and arrest him and sentence him to death in the electric chair at sing sing prison or maybe he will be shot to death by the police like my greatest case and don't get me wrong helping the police to catch people like Dr H.p kill are good cases but not as good as the best killer I ever helped the police to catch seriously I still have dreams of searching for this man and I still have dreams of how evil this man was and I still have dreams of him because of the matter he was so evil and the matter he was the greatest case I ever helped the police with and because I helped the police to shot him to death and out of interest I miss him which is weird because he was so evil but I feel bad because he died and I feel bad because without him there is no good killers anymore and without him there isn't much choice what to do with the day and it is just because I helped the police to find him and don't get me wrong he was an evil man and he deserves to die but now I never have a good serial killer to find anymore and I just get obvious murderers like Dr H.p kill and that is just because I helped the police to shoot down the greatest of all of the killers I have ever helped the police to catch and out of interest I see him in my dreams and in the dreams he talks to me and says that I am stuck looking for obvious murderers like Dr H.p kill and because I helped the police to kill him I am no better than him and 1 day he will come back and kill me in particular dreams and in other dreams he says to me that he will get everything I love and make me kiss it goodbye and in other dreams he says to me that 1 day he will come back and he will make me suffer the loss of a love 1 like my fiancé and all of those things is all just because I helped the police to shoot him down even though he deserved it because evil people like him deserve to be shot down by the police and to die in the gutter and in other dreams it is me who get shot down by the police and he is the person who helped the police to catch me and it is because of dreams like that why I try my hardest to find people like Dr H.p kill so I can try to fill better about the matter that he was the greatest killer who I ever met and I let him die by been shot down by the police but it never works because I always feel bad about the matter that he was the greatest killer who I ever met and I let him die by been shot down by the police mostly because he was the only killer to be a challenge for me and out of interest some days I feel bad for him to do with the matter that he was the greatest killer who I ever met and I let him die by been shot down by the police and some days I just established that he was a monster and that he deserves to die because he was a monster and on those days I do not feel sorry for him to do with the matter that he was the greatest killer who I ever met and I let him die by been shot down by the police and out of interest on those days I do not see him in my dreams and to go over what I just said on certain days I feel bad about the matter that he was the greatest killer who I ever met and I let him die by been shot down by the police and on certain days I do not feel bad about the matter that he was the greatest killer who I ever met and I let him die by been shot down by the police and on certain days I see him in my dreams and on certain days I do not see him in my dreams and on certain days I do nothing but talk about him and on certain days I do not talk about him at all not even to the people who mean the most to me like my fiancé because on those days are the days I do not feel bad about the matter that he was the greatest killer who I ever met and I let him die by been shot down by the police and I do not talk about him because on those days I don't feel sorry for him because on those days I established he was a monster and he deserves to die because of all of the people that he killed and because he was an evil person and to go into more detail he was a killer and a Nazi surgeon in Nazi Germany and to go into more detail in Nazi Germany he tortured and killed thousands of innocent people and because he was a Nazi surgeon and very evil and he did not care about any of the innocent people who he tortured and killed and on those days I feel sorry because I did not kill him myself but if he came back from the dead again and try to attack me or my fiancé I would kill him established if he is trying to kill me or my fiancé and to go into more detail if he is tried to kill me or my fiancé I will kill him 1st and out of interest the matter that he died and then came back is 1 of the reasons why he is the best killer that I have ever met and 1 of the reasons why I feel bad about the matter that he was the greatest killer who I ever met and I let him die by been shot down by the police.

2 days later on the 25th of October 1940 Walter is at a murder site and to go into more detail at the moment there are a number of police officers to do with the New York City Police Department that are standing around a dead body and the murderer but Walter cannot see who the people are because the police officers are standing in front of them and at the moment Walter is talking to a police officer friend of his who is very fat and is wearing a police uniform because he is a police officer with the New York City Police Department and he is bald.

What is the crime Jimmy?

The serial killer you are trying to catch Dr H.p kill has just murdered another person.

What are the details?

He was about to tell his friend the details about the murder but a detective who is called detective murder J Eddie who is skinny and over 6 feet tall and is wearing a black suit and who hates him and the police officer walked over and started talking to them.

I told you already no reporters and no annoying police officers in other words get lost you 2.

Then Walter looked at detective murder j Eddie and started talking to him.

Looked detective Eddie have you ever heard of Freedom of the press?

Then detective murder j Eddie looked at Walter and started talking to him.

I don't know have you ever heard of get out of here or I will shoot you and your annoying police officers to?

Don't worry me and the annoying police officers are leaving of now.

That is good and out of interest if I see you again tonight I will shoot you and your annoying police officers to.

Okay then.

Then Walter and the annoying police officers walked away.

Back to normal.

And today Dr H.p kill will be executed and in today's paper that was our earlier this morning and to do with this newspaper there was tons of stories to do with Dr H.p kill being arrested and being sentenced to death and I am the 1 who helped to capture him and later this morning both of us are going to go to sing sing prison to do with interviewing a number of people to do with the execution and all of that information will be put into the papers to do this newspaper tomorrow along with a bunch of stuff to do with the matter that tomorrow is Halloween and tomorrow we are going to interview the families of the 21 women who was murdered by Dr H.p kill and the stories to do with those particular 21 women will be put into the papers to do this newspaper the day after tomorrow.

That is impressive.

Suppose so but it will never be as interesting as the case I did last year.

What was the case?

Walter was about to answer but then Edward Smith walked into the room and walked up to Walter and started talking to him about the newspaper.

Hello Walter.

Hello smithy what are you up to today?

There are some new stories today.

There are new stories all of the time.

Not as bad as the new stories.

Okay then what are the new stories?

He was about to answer but he introduced himself to the new recruit instead.

Hello my name is Edward Smith but my friends called me smithy.

Hello smithy my name is George.

Hello Georgie.

Out of interest how long have you been working here?

I have been working here for 37 years since 1903 the year after I left a particular war in Africa and out of interest how long have you been working here for?

This is my 1st day and out of interest what are the new stories?

He looked back at his friend Walter and continue talking to him.

Some of the new stories are about the war in Germany that started last year so the newspaper will be about murders and scandals and wars.

I thought you said that you said the boss never did war stuff the new recruit said to Walter.

I thought so as well.

Usually you would be correct but not in this case smithy said to the new recruit.

Why what happened?

Our boss just got the sack because the rich man who owned this place just died and the new boss who took over gave our boss the sack and the new boss wants to do a load of stories to do with the war in Germany that started last year said smithy to Walter and the new recruit at the same time.

Makes sense and we should do stories about the war in Germany that started last year said the new recruit.

True and it was stupid about how our old boss never did stories about any wars said Walter.

It does make sense because he did lose his legs in the war in Germany from 1914 to 1918 said the new recruit.

It is still babyish that he never wrote about any wars just because he lost his legs in 1916 said Walter.

Well yes said the new recruit.

When do we start getting the information about the war said Walter.

The day after tomorrow after the stuff to do with the serial killer Dr H.p kill said smithy.

That is interesting and out of interest smithy I will speak to you later because me and Georgie have to go to the prison to do with the execution.

Okay then I will see you later.

Then Walter and the new recruit stood up and walked away.

Then Edward Smith started thinking to himself about Walter.

Out of interest I have been working at this newspaper place for about 40 years and in that time I have met many people and Walter is 1 of the good ones.

End of chapter 3


	4. going to sing sing prison

Chapter 4 going to sing sing prison

Later there is a giant bridge that is nearly completely empty when it comes to cars and Elevated trains and Streetcars and is called the Brooklyn Bridge and on the bridge there is a car that is a 1937 Ford and it belongs to Walter and inside of the car Walter and the new recruit are going to Sing Sing prison and at the moment Walter is talking to the new recruit.

Out of interest in 1930 I worked as a reporter in Norway and I helped out with the Norwegian expedition the Bratvaag Expedition and I was the 1st person to discover the long lost remains of the polar explorer Salomon August Andrée who died to do with the ill-fated S. A. Andrée's Arctic Balloon Expedition of 1897 and out of interest there was a man called Joseph-Elzéar Bernier and I met him when I was 3-months-old at the 1904 S C Island World's Fair in April 1904 and sometime in the end of 1904 he took me to the Arctic archipelago on his ship the CGS Arctic and the same thing with a number of years from 1904 until 1911 and later I went to his funeral in 1934 and out of interest when I was at the 1904 S C Island World's Fair I met the American writer Jack London and he told me about the Klondike Gold Rush in the 1890s and out of interest are you happy about your new job?

Yes and out of interest are you happy about the new change at your newspaper place?

Yes it was bound to happen but it will never be as impressive as the case I did last year.

What was the case that you are talking about?

The case was about 2 women who was both killing and them drained of their blood.

People was drained of their blood.

Not just drained of their blood.

What do you mean?

The women who was murdered was drained of their rare blood types.

Did you find who did it?

Yes I did it was done by a man who was recently executed for allowing a 10-year-old child to die of starvation and bought back to life and the rare blood types kept him alive which didn't save him from dying by being shot by the police.

What was his name?

His name was Dr Xavier but he was usually referred to as Doctor X.

He sounded like a monster and it is good he is dead.

Yes it is.

How far away are we from the prison?

About 20 minutes.

Are you going to visit the prisoner before he gets executed?

Yes I am going to interview him about his crimes and interview a few people at the prison to do with the execution.

Is this the 1st time you have gone to sing sing?

No I have been going to Sing Sing prison for years and it is where I met my fiancé.

You have a fiancé.

Yes I do and I am meeting her for lunch today.

How good for you.

You are correct because I love my fiancé.

That is very interesting and 1 day I would probably get married myself if I find the right girl.

That is the right idea.

20 minutes later they got to Sing Sing prison and to go into more detail Walter and the new recruit park the car in a place for parking outside of Sing Sing prison and to go into more detail Sing Sing prison is very big and very white and surrounded by giant metal gates and there are some Guard towers with some prison guards smoking cigarettes and holding weapon looking at some prisoners that are in the prison grounds and there are a number of prison guards standing outside of Sing Sing prison smoking cigarettes.

Then Walter and the new recruit both got out of the car.

Outside of the car Walter and the new recruit walked from the car to outside of Sing Sing prison.

Outside of Sing Sing prison Walter and the new recruit walked into Sing Sing prison.

Inside of Sing Sing prison Walter and the new recruit are in the front part of Sing Sing prison that is completely empty and at the moment Walter is talking to the new recruit.

Out of interest at the moment we have to wait for a prison guard to let us in.

Okay.

Then Walter and the new recruit walked a little forward.

Then a prison guard who is black and over 6 feet tall and very massively stopped Walter and the new recruit and started talking to Walter.

You can walk in Mr Garrett but your new recruit cannot.

Then Walter looked at the new recruit and started talking to him.

You go wait in the car.

Then Walter gave the new recruit the keys to his car.

Then the new recruit went back to the car and Walter walked deeper into Sing Sing prison without him.

Deeper into Sing Sing prison Walter and the prison guard are walking down a corridor that is completely white and completely empty apart from the matter that there are a number of people in prison cells yelling random stuff out but Walter and the prison guard do not care because they are both used to it.

During the walk down the corridor Walter is talking to the prison guard.

How are you doing Jim?

I am doing fine Walter.

Thank you for getting rid of the annoying newcomer.

It is what I usually do.

And I am grateful of that.

Out of interest are you here to visit your fiancé?

Yes and no.

What does that mean yes and no?

That means I am here to visit the serial killer I help to capture Dr H.p kill and my fiancé.

Is that a sex thing he said laughing.

If I play my cards right he said laughing.

Then they both stopped and Walter put a cigarette into the prison guard's mouth and lit it with a match.

Then the prison guard put a cigarette into Walter's mouth and lit it with a match.

Then they continued to have a conversation as they are standing there.

Out of interest Walter how many serial killers have you helped the police to catch in your career here in New York?

I have personally helped the police to catch 50 serial killers.

How many of them was sent to the electric chair?

All 50 of them was sent to the electric chair.

When was the 1st time that you helped the police to catch a serial killer?

It was 1935.

Can you go into more detail about that?

Yes I can.

In a flashback it is 1935 in New York City in an Italian restaurant that is near to the newspaper place Walter and an old man called dead l dead who is a little old man wearing an old black suit are sitting at a table in a private back room that is completely blank and covered with pictures to do with the Italian restaurant and nothing else and at the moment both of the particular people are eating pasta and drinking Italian wine and at the moment Walter is talking to the old man called dead l dead.

You are a killer.

I am not a killer I am a politician.

You are not a politician you are a killer.

I am a politician and not a killer.

Fine I will interview you.

Okay then interview me about the matter that I am a politician and not a killer.

What is your name?

My name is Dead l dead.

When was you born?

I was born on the 6th of November 1860 in Washington, DC on the day and at the time of the 1860 United States presidential election.

How long have you been a politician for?

I have been a politician since 1875 when I was evolve with the 44th United States Congress and did politics to do with things like the 1875 Pennsylvania gubernatorial election and Custer's Last Stand at the Battle of Little Bighorn the following year in 1876 and the same thing with the 1876 Philadelphia World's Fair.

You have been a politician for 60 years since 1875 and you have been a serial killer for 40 years since 1895 when you murdered a man called Ed Silch and he was pitcher for the 1888 Brooklyn Bridegrooms of the National League and he was 29-years-old and it is believed his death was to do consumption.

Fine I am a serial killer but I never talk about the murder of Ed Silch from 40 years ago.

You know all the crimes you did will make you go to the electric chair at Sing Sing prison.

Yes I do because I have been killing for 40 years so it is my time to die for all the people I murdered even though I have never cared about any of the people who I have murdered in my 40 year reign of murdering but when the police questioned me about any of the murders that they think I committed I will confess even to murders I did not commit.

That is correct and that is what is going to happen very soon.

Back in 1940 and that man went to the electric chair and was happy about it because he realised he had been killing for long enough and it was about time that he stop killing and just died in the electric chair at Sing Sing prison.

That is a good story and it was good that the old man got what was coming to him because if you live a life of crime you deserve to get punished for it especially if you live a life of crime that goes on for 40 years in this case from 1895 to 1935.

That is completely correct and that is why I am here today to visit a criminal who got punished for his crimes which I helped him get arrested for because he thought he would never get captured by the police for what he did and now he is getting punished for his crimes.

Then they both continued walking down the corridor.

Then they got to the cell of the serial killer Dr H.p kill.

Then they stopped walking outside of the cell of the serial killer Dr H.p kill.

Then they dropped their cigarettes onto the floor and stepped on them.

Then they both walked in to the cell of the serial killer Dr H.p kill.

Inside of the cell of the serial killer Dr H.p kill the serial killer Dr H.p kill who is a little old man wearing a prison uniform is handcuffed to a table and there is nothing else in the cell of the serial killer Dr H.p kill because there does not need to be nothing else in the cell.

Then Walter walked up to the serial killer Dr H.p kill and started talking to him.

Hello Dr Kill.

I keep telling you I am not the man who did the crimes.

Of course you would say that to make sure you don't go straight to the electric chair where you are going tonight so you might as well confess to the 21 murders that you did and get ready to die in the electric chair which like I said will happen tonight.

I am telling you I didn't do any of the 21 murders that you and the world believes I committed.

This might be a surprise to you Dr Kill but you was caught at a murder site and to go into more detail you was found by the dead body of a female lawyer who out of interest was a friend of mine.

I am telling you I have never seen that woman before so I did not kill her.

Just face the facts you are a killer and tonight you will be executed for your crimes.

Then Walter and the prison guard walked out of the cell of the serial killer Dr H.p kill.

Outside of the cell of the serial killer Dr H.p kill Walter and the prison guard walked down the corridor and stopped at a room.

Then Walter put a cigarette into the prison guard's mouth and lit it with a match.

Then the prison guard put a cigarette into Walter's mouth and lit it with a match.

Then Walter looked at the prison guard and started talking to him.

See you later Jimmy.

Okay Walter see you later he said laughing as he walked away.

Then Walter stood there smoking the cigarette for a minute and then he threw it on the floor and stamped on it and walked into the room.

Inside of the room Walter walked up to a female prison guard and to go into more detail the room is just some room for female prison guards on their break and because of that matter the room is very small and is nearly completely empty apart from a small table and a couple of boxes of food and the female prison guard is facing her back towards Walter.

Then the female prison guard turned around and then was face-to-face with Walter.

Then she walked up to him and kissed him.

Then she stopped kissing him.

Then she looked him in the eyes and started talking to him.

Hello babe.

Hello Honey.

Are you here to see me?

Yes I am here to see you and the serial killer who I help to capture.

You are so cute.

Yes I am.

So did you talk to him?

Did I talk to who?

Did you talk to the serial killer you helped to put away.

Yes I did I talked to him a moment ago and he is still denying that he is the killer that everybody in the world knows he is.

Well obviously he trying to make sure he doesn't get sent to the electric chair tonight.

It won't work because he is guilty and everybody in the world knows he is guilty and tonight he will fry for his crimes.

Out of interest I am working in that part of the prison.

When did that start?

I have been working there since last year.

What is the job?

I am supposed to guard the people who are going to be executed and to go into more detail I guard them when they are talking to their family's and I guard them when they are talking to their friends and I guard them when they are talking to their loved ones and I guard them when they are about to be executed.

It sounds like a tough job.

Yes it is but I can look straight into the eyes of the content right before they die and to go into more detail I guard them and I walk them down the corridor to the electric chair and I am 1 of the people who looks into them eyes right before they are executed.

How good for you he said unsure how to react to something so weird.

I love this job.

Okay I will see you later after I interviewed a number of people to do with the execution.

Can I come with you?

Yes you can.

Then Walter and his fiancée walked out of the room.

Outside of the room Walter and his fiancée started walking down the corridor.

End of chapter 4


	5. outside of sing sing prison

Chapter 5 outside of sing sing prison

At the same time as Walter is in sing sing prison the new recruit is waiting in Walter's car and is having a conversation with his brother-in-law over a 2-way radio who at the moment is talking to the new recruit.

Hello George said a voice over the 2-way radio.

Hello John how are you?

I am fine.

What are you doing?

I cannot talk about it but what are you up to?

At the moment I waited in the car of my new partner.

You got your new job at the newspaper place did you?

Yes I did.

Why are you waiting in the car?

Because the prison guard at the front of sing sing prison said I wasn't allowed in.

Why didn't you mention you father or your great-grandfather or your great-grandfather brother?

Because I am trying to do it all by myself and without my family or my great-grandfather or my great-grandfather brother especially without my father.

Why your father is a great man and a war hero?

My father is a war hero but mostly he is a massive big jerk and everybody thinks that.

I have met you father.

Well obviously when you met him to ask him if you could marry his daughter/my sister in 1934 and he agreed to it.

Yes he did after a while he said laughing.

That is true because he is a jerk.

He continued to laugh.

Lucky enough he is not my partner's father.

Why is that?

Because he has a fiancé.

Really what are the details?

I don't know the details but I will tell you later if I find them out.

Okay.

Out of interest how is my father?

He is fine especially to do with his new promotion from being a Colonel in the army to becoming a Brigadier General in the army what just means the army hasn't realised that he is a massive big jerk.

Actually they know he is a massive big jerk but they know he is a massive big jerk that wins battles.

He wins battles does he?

Yes he does and out of interest the reason why your father is a massive big jerk is probably because his father/your grandfather was a massive big jerk.

Apparently he was because obviously neither of us ever met him because when he died I was only a baby and it was before you met my father.

True by the way I must go now and I will speak to you later goodbye.

Goodbye to you to.

Then the new recruit turned off the 2-way radio.

Then the new recruit got out of the car to do with having a cigarette.

Outside of the car the new recruit bumped into someone and to go into more detail the new recruit wasn't looking where he was going when he got out of the car and the person who he bumped into is a little old man with white hair and a white beard and he is wearing a grey suit.

Then the new recruit looked at the person and started talking to him.

Sorry about that sir.

That is okay young man.

My name is George.

Hello George my name is Dr Kills and are you here to meet someone?

Yes I am a new reporter for the local newspaper and I am here with my new partner who is inside and I am waiting in the car.

I understand 1 of the guards won't let you in.

No they won't.

Out of interest I am here to visit a friend.

What is your friend called?

My friend is called Dr Killing.

What does your friend do?

My friend works in the prison in the part to do with executing the prisoners and to go into more detail he is 1 of the 5 assistants to the executioner Joseph Francel.

My partner is properly interviewing him.

Why would your partner interviewed him?

My partner is in their interviewing people for the execution of the serial killer and to go into more detail for the newspaper report he is interviewing the serial killer and the warden and the executioner and the guards who are guarding him and after he is executed he interviews the families of the victims and I know all of that because he told me before we got here.

Out of interest what is your partner's name?

Walter.

Walter Garrett.

Yes why do you know him?

You could say that me and him are old friends but he probably doesn't remember me he said walking away.

I thought you said you are here to visit your friend.

I just remembered today is his day off and he won't be there.

Okay goodbye.

Yes and goodbye to you to young man and have a good day.

You have a good day to.

Then the person walked away.

Then the new recruit started thinking to himself about the person he was talking to.

Nice man but he seems very forgetful and it was nice to talk to my brother in law again and I wonder what my new partner is doing inside of Sing Sing prison and I wonder how long he is going to be.

End of chapter 5


	6. New York City in 1940

Chapter 6 New York City in 1940

At the same time as Walter is in sing sing prison and at the same time as the new recruit is waiting in Walter's car there is a giant public park called Flushing Meadows–Corona Park and in it there is the giant 1939/1940 New York World's Fair and in that there is 2 objects called Trylon and Perisphere together known as the Theme Center and in front of it Edward Smith is thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest this has been a good world's fair and because of that matter it will be sad to say goodbye to it.

Then a young police officer walked up to Edward Smith and started talking to him.

Hello smithy.

Hello Douglas (Douglas kill-not the young police officer with the New York City Police Department who lives next to the newspaper place as established earlier in the book) are you and the other members of the New York City Police Department protecting this place?

Yes especially because this world's fair is going to stop tomorrow and out of interest when this world's fair stops tomorrow the boys to do with the New York City Police Department will probably move onto something different like what has been happening ever since I started doing this job in the beginning of 9 years ago.

That is the right idea and it has been like that with my job as well that as you already know has-been going on for nearly 40 years.

Then an old fat man walked up to Edward Smith and started talking to him.

Hello smithy this is a very good world's fair.

That is the right idea even though it is going to be said to say goodbye to it tomorrow.

That is the right idea but all good things must come to an end.

That is correct and by the way the young man standing next to me is called Douglas kill-not and he is a police officer with the New York City Police Department and you should talk to him as I am in a different place to do with this world's fair.

Then Edward Smith looked at Douglas kill-not and started talking to him.

And you should talk to Mayor Guardia as I am in a different place to do with this world's fair.

Then Edward Smith walked away

Then Douglas kill-not looked at the man and started talking to him.

You are Fiorello H. La Guardia the 99th Mayor of New York City a job you have been doing since the beginning of 1934 but obviously you know all of that already and by the way my name is Douglas kill-not and I am a police officer with the New York City Police Department and I have been since the beginning of 1930 and I am hoping that I will become a detective in the future.

That is the right idea when it comes to having an important job that has been around for a very long time and will be around for a very long time and out of interest young man this world's fair has been a very good thing to be involved with but tomorrow everyone must say goodbye to it especially because it is going to be taken apart and use for materials to do with the current war in Germany and out of interest young man I am a great love of architecture but even I have to say goodbye to all of this stuff seriously in the end of April last year I said hello to a number of objects that showed images of the future especially when it came to a concept called Futurama and showing New York City in the years 1959 and 1960 but tomorrow I must say goodbye to all of it forever never to say hello to it again and now I must be going.

Then the man walked away.

Then Douglas kill-not started thinking to himself about his situation.

He was a friendly man and everything he said was completely correct and out of interest the 2 objects in front of me will be removed very soon but I wonder in the future will there be another world's fair in this park that will actually have objects that will last longer than a year.

After Edward Smith walked away he started thinking to himself about the world's fair.

Out of interest there are many things I can think about when it comes to this world's fair but because this place is going to stop existing tomorrow there is no point over thinking it and out of interest very soon I am going to leave this place and go back to my newspaper and write my story and it will be put in tomorrow's paper with all the stuff to do with the serial killer who is getting executed later today.

End of chapter 6


	7. the warden of sing sing prison

Chapter 7 the warden of sing sing prison

Back in sing sing prison Walter and his fiancée are both walking down the corridor and are having a conversation (and at the moment she is talking to him) at the same time as they are walking.

Out of interest are you here alone?

No I am not I am here with a new recruit to the newspaper who name is George but I don't know his last name because I have only just met him.

Where is he at the moment?

He is outside in the car.

Why is he outside in the car?

He is outside because me and 1 of the prison guards are friends and I got my friend the prison guard who is called Jimmy to make sure he doesn't come in and bothered me and you when we talk especially when I talk to you about how much I love you and about how me and you will soon be married because we love each other and we will talk about how much we love each other.

You are so romantic.

Then they both stopped walking and she kissed him.

Then she stopped kissing him.

You are so romantic and I love you and stuff she said at the same time as she was picking her nose.

Thank you I love you to.

Then she pulled her finger out of her nose and kissed him again.

Then she stopped kissing him again.

You are so romantic.

Then she kissed him again.

Then she stopped kissing him again.

Out of interest I am very happy about the matter that we will soon be married.

You are so romantic.

Then she kissed him again.

Then she stopped kissing him again.

Then they continue walking down the corridor and they both stopped outside of the execution room.

Then Walter's fiancée looked at Walter and continue talking to him.

This is the room where I work in and it is the room where the prisoner who are about to be executed stayed for his/her last night before they are taken to the room with the electric chair which is called the execution room and at the moment the criminal is in his cell but obviously you would know that because you have already spoken to him and at the moment the people you want to interview are in different places.

What do you mean different places?

Well the warden is in his office and the executioner it in the execution room getting it ready and the other people to do with the execution who work with the executioner are also in the execution room and out of interest which 1 would you like to interview 1st?

I would like to interview the warden 1st.

Okay let's go to his office and interview him.

Okay.

Then they both walked down the hallway.

Walter and his fiancée both stopped at the warden office.

Then they both walked in.

In the office of the warden of Sing Sing prison the warden of Sing Sing prison is sitting at his desk doing paperwork and to go into more detail the office of the warden of Sing Sing prison is very big and is filled up with over 20 years worth of stuff and most of it is unrecognisable and there are a bunch of cupboards and filing cabinets and the warden of Sing Sing prison is very fat and is wearing a black suit that is very ugly and he has short black hair and his desk is giant and old and is brown and is covered with paperwork to do with criminals at Sing Sing prison currently and paperwork to do with criminals at Sing Sing prison in the last 20 years and the paperwork he is doing at the moment is to do with the poet Lord Byron and he does not know that Walter and his fiancée are watching him.

Out of interest Lord Byron was a poet from the early part of the 1800s and he was a very creepy man and that is because he lived in a completely dark castle and he kept a wolf as a pet and he drunk out of human skulls and just in general people was creeping out by him and out of interest apart from the matter that he was very creepy you would imagine that he had tons of friends including a woman called Mary Shelley especially because he had a child with her half-sister Claire Clairmont and he was invited to a number of parties and social events and many other things that rich people go to and in general was considered the life and soul of the party and out of interest it was too bad that I never met him especially because he died in 1824 when he was 36-years-old.

Then the warden of Sing Sing prison look at a picture of the poet Lord Byron that is next to a number of other pictures on his desk that includes a picture of his recently dead wife and started talking to it.

Out of interest you had a very interesting life and that is because you lived in a great moment in time and it is because of that matter why whenever I think about your life I established to myself that I was born too late especially because you was alive and died in the beginning part of the 1800s and I was born near the end part of the 1800s.

Then the warden of Sing Sing prison continue doing his paperwork.

Out of interest later this week I should go to Church of St. Mary Magdalene in Hucknall in Nottinghamshire in England to visit the grave of the poet Lord Byron like I have done on many of occasions and right now I have finished establishing information about the poet Lord Byron and I will now begin establishing information about Pope Alexander VI and his reign from the 11th of August 1492 to the 18th of August 1503 and his life in general and when I have finished doing that I might establish information about other popes such as the homosexual 1 Pope Julius III and his reign from the 7th of February 1550 to the 23rd of March 1555 and his life in general and the longest reigning 1 Pope Pius IX and his reign from the 16th of June 1846 to the 7th of February 1878 and his life in general and the shortest reigning 1 Pope Urban VII and his reign for 13 calendar days and he died in 1590 before his coronation and his life in general and the 1 at the moment Pope Pius XII and his reign that has been going since the 2nd of March last year.

Then Walter and his fiancée walked over and sat down in 2 chairs in front of the desk of the warden of Sing Sing prison.

Then the warden of Sing Sing prison looked up from his paperwork and said hello miss disease.

Hello warden Lawes.

Please call me Lewis.

Okay Lewis this is the reporter who is here to interview you to do with executed the serial killer.

Okay.

When do you want the interview to take place said Walter.

Right now is fine but I cannot do it for long because obviously I have important business to do because this prison will practically fall down without me.

Okay Warden Lawes these are the questions what is your name?

My name is Lewis Edward Lawes but I signed it as Lewis E. Lawes on my official paperwork to do with the matter that I am the Warden of Sing Sing prison.

When was you born?

I was born on the 13th of September 1883 in Elmira in New York.

What is your job?

My job is I am the warden of Sing Sing prison like I just said when you asked me my name and I said my name and the matter that I am the warden of Sing Sing prison.

When did you start your job as the warden of Sing Sing prison?

I started my job as the warden of Sing Sing prison in 1920.

Do you remember when you got the job for the 1st time in 1920?

Yes I do and I was 1st offered the job at the end of 1919 and I started the job on New Year's Day 1920 and to go into more detail about when I was 1st offered the job at the end of 1919.

In a flashback it is late 1919 there is a giant room that is completely white and is filled up with white furniture including some white filing cabinets and some other items that are hard to describe that includes a giant white desk and behind the particular desk there is a skinny man wearing a white suit that makes him look like he is going to a wedding and he is the 42nd Governor of New York Al Smith and he is talking to Lewis Edward Lawes who is sitting in a white chair opposite him.

Hello Mr Lawes I want to give you a job.

I already have a job.

But this job is better.

Is it really?

Yes and out of interest what is your job?

I am the warden of Massachusetts State Prison.

How long have you been doing that job for?

I have been the warden of Massachusetts State Prison since last year.

But this job is better.

What is the job?

The job is you will become the warden of Sing Sing prison.

Sing Sing prison.

Are you interested in the job?

Yes I am.

Okay but what about the matter that you are the warden of Massachusetts State Prison?

I no longer care about the Massachusetts State Prison because I was born in New York not Massachusetts so I will take the job.

That is good and I will do the paperwork so you can start soon.

Thank you.

But it might take a couple of months for it to happen.

Okay then I will do the job of my dreams very soon.

Yes you will.

Back in 1940 and that is how I got the job here 21 years ago in 1919.

Do you remember when you 1st started here in 1920?

Yes I do.

In a flashback it is the 1st of January 1920 and Lewis Edward Lawes is walking down the corridor of Sing Sing prison carrying a giant cardboard box and at the moment he is thinking to himself about his new job as the warden of Sing Sing prison.

Out of interest today is going to be a good day for me especially because today I have a job that is much better than all the rest of my jobs.

Then Lewis Edward Lawes walked into his office carrying the giant cardboard box.

Inside of his new office Lewis Edward Lawes walk through his new office which at the moment is nearly completely empty apart from a desk and some filing cabinets on the other side of the room and some chairs next to the desk and Lewis Edward Lawes is carrying the giant cardboard box still.

Then Lewis Edward Lawes sat down at his new desk which is the same desk that he is sitting at in 1940 which at the moment is completely empty and Lewis Edward Lawes is carrying the giant cardboard box still.

Then Lewis Edward Lawes started thinking to himself about his situation.

Today is the 1st day of the rest of my life and me and my wife will go far in life because of this job and it will be much betters than my old jobs because those ones was good jobs but this 1 will be better.

Then Lewis Edward Lawes opened the cardboard box.

Then Lewis Edward Lawes removes the object from the cardboard box and he is establishing to himself what the objects are as he is removing them and putting them onto his new desk.

In my cardboard box there are 45 objects and those 45 objects are

Number 1 a picture of the Proteus-class colliers USS Cyclops that mysteriously disappeared in the Bermuda Triangle the year before last and

Number 2 a signed picture of the inspector who investigated the murders of Jack the Ripper in 1888 Frederick Abberline and

Number 3 a baseball from the 1919 World Series of baseball last year and

Number 4 a piece of paper that contains information about the 1856 mysterious disappearance of a man called Matias Perez and

Number 5 a piece of paper that contains information about the 1872 mysterious disappearance of the crew of the British merchant brigantine Mary Celeste and

Number 6 a piece of paper that contains information about the 1890 mysterious disappearance of the movie director Louis Le Prince and

Number 7 a piece of paper that contains information about the American serial killer H. H. Holmes and the 1893 Chicago World's Fair and

Number 8 a piece of paper that contains information about the Golden Jubilee of Queen Victoria that was in 1887 and information about the Diamond Jubilee of Queen Victoria that was in 1897 and some information about Queen Victoria in general and

Number 9 a piece of paper that contains information about the 1851 London World's Fair and

Number 10 a piece of paper that contains information about things comes up in the 1920s and

Number 11 a piece of paper that contains information about the 1880s and 1890s murders of the Canadian serial killer Dr. Thomas Neill Cream and

Number 12 a piece of paper that contains information about the circus freak from the 1880s Joseph Merrick commonly referred to as the Elephant Man and

Number 13 a signed picture of the horror movie actor Lon Chaney and

Number 14 a piece of paper that contains information about the 1911 disappearance of the Mona Lisa and

Number 15 a piece of paper that contains information about the Hatfield–McCoy feud from the 1860s to the 1890s and

Number 16 a piece of paper that contains information about the 1913 mysterious disappearance of the writer Ambrose Bierce and

Number 17 a piece of paper that contains information about a number of gunslinging cowboys and a number of other people from the Old West such as Wild Bill Hickok and Wyatt Earp and Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid and Jesse James and Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid and Buffalo Bill and Calamity Jane and Kit Carson and Doc Holliday and Liver-Eating Johnson and Al Swearengen and

Number 18 a piece of paper that contains information about the California Gold Rush in the late 1840s and early 1850s and information about the Pike's Peak Gold Rush from the late 1850s to the early 1860s and information about the Black Hills Gold Rush in the 1870s and information about the Klondike Gold Rush in the 1890s and the writer Jack London who was there and some information about the writer Jack London's hatred of the 1st black World Heavyweight Champion of boxing in 1908 Jack Johnson and it has some information about the 1st World Heavyweight Champion of boxing John L. Sullivan in 1882 and

Number 19 a piece of paper that contains information about the Battle of the Little Bighorn commonly referred to as Custer's Last Stand that was in 1876 and some information about George Custer and

Number 20 a book that is the complete Works of William Shakespeare and

Number 21 a piece of paper that contains information about the soldier in the American Civil War Stonewall Jackson and information about the American Civil War in general and

Number 22 a piece of paper that contains information about a number of the buildings in New York City such as the New York World Building that is a skyscraper that has been going since 1890 and the Manhattan Life Insurance Building that is a tower at 64-66 Broadway in New York City that has been going since 1894 and the Park Row Building that is a building that has been going since the late 1890s and Singer Building that is a building that has been going since 1908 and the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company Tower that is a tower that has been going since 1909 and the Woolworth Building that is a building that has been going since 1913 and

Number 23 a piece of paper that contains information about a man called Mark Twain and establishes some information about the matter that people believed that he was dead on 2 occasions in 1897 when he did the expression the report of my death was an exaggeration which sometimes is mistaken for the rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated and Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated and the other occasion was in 1907 but that was without a great expression and

Number 24 a piece of paper that contains information about the concept of travelling in time and

Number 25 a piece of paper that contains information about the concept of the 2020s and

Number 26 a piece of paper that contains information about parallel universes including this 1 and

Number 27 a piece of paper that contains information about the Assassination of the 16th President of the United States Abraham Lincoln on the 14th of April 1865 and the man who assassinated him John Wilkes Booth and the other assassination attempts on that night and the Assassination of the 20th President of the United States James A. Garfield on the 2nd of July 1881 and the man who assassinated him Charles J. Guiteau and the man who tried to save him the inventor Alexander Graham Bell and the Assassination of the 25th President of the United States William McKinley on the 6th of September 1901 and the man who assassinated him Leon Czolgosz and

Number 28 a piece of paper that contains information about the politician Winston Churchill and the war in Germany that ended the year before last and

Number 29 a book that is the copy of the 1850 romantic historical novel the Scarlet Letter and

Number 30 a piece of paper that contains information about things I believe will happen in the future and

Number 31 a piece of paper that contains information about the New York City Subway and

Number 32 a piece of paper that contains information about New York University and

Number 33 a piece of paper that contains information about the New York Times and

Number 34 a piece of paper that contains information about the New York City Police Department and

Number 35 a piece of paper that contains information about a number of the buildings in San Francisco such as San Francisco State University and buildings to do with the San Francisco Bay Area and there is some information to do with the 1906 San Francisco earthquake and the 1915 San Francisco world's fair and

Number 36 a piece of paper that contains information about the San Francisco Chronicle and

Number 37 a piece of paper that contains information about the Ku Klux Klan and the 1915 movie the Birth of a Nation and the person who directed it the movie director D. W. Griffith and some information about the 1905 novel that the 1915 movie the Birth of a Nation was based off the Clansman: An Historical Romance of the Ku Klux Klan and the Ku Klux Klan novel trilogy that was to do with showing a romantic side to do with the Ku Klux Klan and

Number 38 a piece of paper that contains information about the 1900 Galveston hurricane and a number of other hurricanes and

Number 39 a piece of paper that contains information about the 1866 Broadway musical the Black Crook and the 1870 Broadway revival and the 1872 Broadway revival and

Number 40 a picture of the poet Lord Byron and

Number 41 a picture of the English naturalist and geologist Charles Darwin and

Number 42 a signed picture of the Austrian-American director Erich von Stroheim and

Number 43 a piece of paper that contains information about the Inca Empire and

Number 44 a piece of paper that contains information about a number of movies and

Number 45 a piece of paper that contains information about nothing I have already said such as the French writer Marquis de Sade and the 1748 erotic novel Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure and some information about the Crimean War in the 1850s and some information about France in this century and the last century and the century before that and

Out of interest all of these objects will make my office look even better than it does right now especially because at the moment this place is nearer about completely empty.

Then Lewis Edward Lawes started doing paperwork to do with his job as the warden of Sing Sing prison.

Out of interest the job of the warden of Sing Sing prison has been going for nearly 100 years since 1825 when Elam Lynds became the 1st warden of Sing Sing prison and out of interest I am very happy about this new job and because of that matter I am hoping very much that I do this job for a very long time and out of interest my predecessor Daniel J. Grant was only the acting warden of Sing Sing prison for about a year from nearly end part of last year to today and out of interest none of my predecessors did the job for very long apart from my predecessor Augustus A. Brush who was the warden of Sing Sing prison from 1880 to 1891.

Later in the day warden Lawes is walking around the prison and is talking to some female secretary who is unimportant.

Out of interest young lady can you tell me about my schedule?

Okay Warden Lawes the schedule for today is in 10 minutes it will be 9.00 AM which is when we wake up the prisoners and also today you have a board meeting and a bunch of other stuff.

It is tough to be the warden.

Yes it is but it is really rewarding and to go into more detail when you are doing your job you are going to get lots of money and people who fear you and people who respect you and you will be famous and you will be invited to a bunch of rich people houses for dinner and you will be invited to a bunch of parties run by a bunch of rich people and you will be interviewed in a bunch of magazines and newspapers to do with a bunch of stuff that you have done and because you are the boss if you say something a load of people will do it because they will have to because you are the boss.

It all sounds good.

Yes it does.

Back in 1940 and that was my 1st day as the warden of Sing Sing prison in 1920 and out of interest those 45 objects that I mentioned are still around my office and there are even more objects that are from the past around my office.

That is interesting and out of interest what was your jobs before you was the warden of Sing Sing prison?

I have had a number of jobs before I was the warden of Sing Sing prison.

Can you go into more detail about them?

Yes I can and out of interest when I was a boy my father was a prison guard at the New York State Reformatory and he took me to work with him a number of times of a number of years but I do not care about that because I never liked my father and because of that I ran away from home at the age of 17 and joined the United States Coast Artillery and later I worked at an insurance company before beginning my prison career as a Prison guard at Clinton Prison in Dannemora in New York on the 1st of March 1905.

In a flashback it is the 1st of March 1905 in a corridor in Clinton Prison in Dannemora in New York that is completely white and completely empty Lewis Edward Lawes is talking to a prison guard friend of his who is unimportant.

Out of interest I cannot wait to start this job because this will probably be a very good job.

You are correct because this job properly has good money and we can beat people to death especially if they attack us 1st or if we feel like it and we just make it look like they try to attack us.

That is completely correct and hopefully that will happen because the prisoners in this prison all deserved to die because prisoners deserve to die because they broke the law and they got caught and because of that they deserve to die because if you are stupid enough to be captured breaking the law you deserve to die.

That is completely correct and because of that we will begin murdering people later today.

That sounds very good.

That is the right idea.

Back in 1940 and on the 30th of September 1905 I married my wife Katherine.

Can you go into more detail about that?

What do you want me to go in more detail about?

You and Your wife.

Okay then and out of interest I met her in 1905.

In a flashback it is somewhere after the 1st of March 1905 sometime in the early hours of the morning and Lewis Edward Lawes is in a completely dark room guarding some prisoner that cannot be seen in the shadows and Lewis Edward Lawes is standard some distance away from the prisoner and it is because that why Lewis Edward Lawes cannot see him.

Then Lewis Edward Lawes looked out of a window that was not there a moment ago.

Then Lewis Edward Lawes saw a woman walking in the grounds.

Then Lewis Edward Lawes ran out of the room.

Outside of the room Lewis Edward Lawes ran down the corridor and out of the building.

Outside of the building Lewis Edward Lawes ran across the grounds.

Then in the middle of the grounds Lewis Edward Lawes stops running and started looking around the grounds for the woman but he cannot see the woman at all.

Then Lewis Edward Lawes woke up in his bed in the place where the prison guards sleep in the prison.

The next day in a corridor in Clinton Prison in Dannemora in New York that is completely white and completely empty Lewis Edward Lawes is talking to the prison guard friend of his.

I saw her in 1 of my dreams again.

How many nights has it been now?

I have seen her in my dreams every night for 2 weeks in the same way.

Remind me again what is the way?

I am in a room guarding some prisoner with no identity that I cannot see and who I do not talk to and then I look out of the window and see her the girl of my dreams in the grounds of this prison and then I run out of the room and down the corridor of the prison and then I run out of the prison and I run to the middle of the grounds of this prison and when I get to in the middle of the grounds of this prison I do not see her again and every night it has been like that I see the girl of my dreams and when I go down there she is no longer there and it just makes me think that I will never have the girl of my dreams.

Don't talk stupid of course you will find the girl of your dreams.

Do you really think so?

I know so.

How many more dreams do you think I must go through 1st before I find the girl of my dreams?

I do not know but probably a load but hopefully you will find her.

The next day Lewis Edward Lawes is walking down a corridor in the prison.

Then Lewis Edward Lawes stop walking and looked out of the window and saw the girl from his dreams.

Then Lewis Edward Lawes ran down the corridor and out of the building.

Outside of the building Lewis Edward Lawes ran across the grounds.

Then in the middle of the grounds Lewis Edward Lawes walked up to her and said hello my name is Lewis Edward Lawes.

Then the girl from his dreams looked at him and started talking to him.

Hello Lewis my name is Katherine Stanley.

Hello Katherine.

Then he kissed her.

Back in 1940 and we was married from 1905 to when she died in 1937.

Then Lewis Edward Lawes looked at her picture on his desk.

Then Warden Lawes continued talking at the same time and he was looking at the picture of his deceased wife.

Me and my wife was married for over 30 years and I loved her.

Then Warden Lawes pauses for a minute and thought about her for a minute.

Then Warden Lawes put the picture of his deceased wife down and continues talking to Walter and his fiancée.

I will now go back to talking about my career and like I was saying I was a guard at Clinton Prison in Dannemora in New York and that started the 1st of March 1905 and I married the girl of my dreams the 30th of September 1905 and later I worked at the 1st Auburn Prison and then I worked at Elmira Reformatory and later in March 1915 I was named Superintendent of the City Reformatory on Hart Island in New York City and later I became warden of the Massachusetts State Prison in 1918.

In a flashback it is 1918 and Warden Lawes is sitting at his desk looking around his new office and to go into more detail the office is very small and very grey and just has a small desk and a chair behind the desk and piles of paperwork everywhere and nothing else.

Then Warden Lawes started thinking to himself about his office.

By the look of it this job will be much betters than my old jobs.

Then he started to do his paperwork.

Out of interest I do not like the look of this office but like I establish a moment ago this job will be much betters than my old jobs.

Back in 1940 and it was better than any of my other jobs apart from being the warden of Sing Sing prison and like I have already established in late 1919 I was offered the job as the warden of Sing Sing prison by the Governor of New York Al Smith and in 1920 I became the warden of Sing Sing prison and I have been the warden of Sing Sing prison since 1920.

Can you think of any of the prisoners that was here during your 20 years as warden of Sing Sing Prison?

Yes I can think of some.

Out of interest what do you remember of the years that you was warden of Sing Sing Prison?

I remember every single day for the past 20 years and I remember all the prisoners which was locked up in this prison and out of interest I used to have dinner in the canteen when it was empty at night time and out of interest I have lunch there with 2 guards guarding me and I have certain prisoners taken out of the cells and when they was taking out of their cell and brought to the empty canteen I would have a conversation with them at the same time as I was eating my dinner and the prisoners eat nothing because I only put them out of their cell and had them brought to the empty canteen because I wanted to say something to the prisoner and to go into more detail when I say I wanted to say something to the prisoner I actually mean I told them what to do and they did it or I would have made their sentences longer and then I have the guard throw the prisoner back into their cell and then continue eating my dinner.

Makes sense you was the warden.

Yes it does.

In a flashback it is 1921 at 12.30 AM and Warden Lawes is sitting at a table that prisoners usually eat there dinner at and he is eating dinner in the empty canteen what is completely empty apart from him and 2 guards who are guarding him when he is eating.

Then a guard pushed a prisoner on the floor of the empty canteen and to go into more detail the prisoner is a middle-aged man with long hair and a long beard wearing a prisoner uniform and mostly he looks like a tramp.

Then Warden Lawes looked at him and said what is your name prisoner?

Then the prisoner looked at Warden Lawes and started talking to him.

My name is Paul Geidel sir. How long have you been in Sing Sing prison prisoner?

I have been in Sing Sing prison since 1911 sir.

What was your crime prisoner?

Murder Sir.

What was the details of the murder prisoner?

The details was I committed a crime in 1911 at the Iroquois Hotel on West 44th Street in New York City when I was working as a bellhop sir.

In a flashback in a flashback it is late July 1911 and Paul Geidel is working as a bellhop and because of that he is holding a load suitcases and is walking into the room of a man named William H. Jackson who is a 73-year-old wealthy broker.

Inside of the hotel room Paul Geidel put the suitcases down.

Then Paul Geidel looked round at the fancy room that is filled up with very expensive furniture that Paul Geidel could never afford in 1 million years or 1 million lifetimes.

Then Paul Geidel saw some money on a very expensive table next to him.

Then Paul Geidel was about to steal the money but then William H. Jackson walked out of the bathroom and to go into more detail William H. Jackson is an old man wearing a very expensive suit and he has short brown hair and a long brown beard.

Then William H. Jackson looked at Paul Geidel and started talking to him.

Hello young man.

Hello Sir.

Thank you for bringing my bags in.

You are welcome Sir.

Then he gave Paul Geidel a small tip and William H. Jackson said to him tell the front desk I want a wakeup call for 8.00 AM because I have a meeting for tomorrow so I will go to bed early tonight.

Okay sir.

Then Paul Geidel walked out of the room.

Outside of the room Paul Geidel walked down a corridor that is nicer then anything Paul Geidel could ever own in 1 million years or 1 million lifetimes and he is thinking to himself about his situation.

That man has money and to go into more detail that man has more money than I have had my whole 17 year life and because of that matter I will rob him and maybe I will kill him but only if I have to because I do not want to be arrested for murder and I do not want to stay in prison to when I am in my 80s because I have my whole life in front of me and I do not want to spend the whole of my life in prison.

Later at night-time Paul Geidel walked into the hotel room.

Inside of the hotel room the hotel room is empty apart from the matter that William H. Jackson is laying on the bed fast asleep.

Then Paul Geidel snuck over to the bed which has money next to it.

After he snuck over to the bed Paul Geidel reached over for the money without even thinking about it.

Then suddenly William H. Jackson woke up and saw Paul Geidel trying to steal his money and because of that matter William H. Jackson started talking to Paul Geidel.

So try to steal my money will you I will now tell the front desk to call for a police officer and for that police officer to arrest you for the dirty thief that you are.

Then William H. Jackson reached for the phone.

Then Paul Geidel stabbed him in the hand.

Then Paul Geidel punched him over and over again.

Then Paul Geidel suffocated him to death with a rag filled with chloroform.

After he was dead Paul Geidel looked at the dead body of William H. Jackson for a moment without doing anything.

Then Paul Geidel took the money which is only a few dollars.

Then Paul Geidel walked out of the hotel room.

Outside of the hotel room Paul Geidel walked down the corridor and started thinking to himself about his situation.

I just stole an old man's money and I murdered him and obviously no 1 know that I did it because I am only a bellhop and who would suspect a bellhop of stealing and murdering and because of that I will never be captured by the police and because of that I will continue to rob and murder all over this hotel because once you kill someone you can never stop killing people until you are captured by the police or kills by the police and lucky for me both of those things will not happen to me.

The next day at 10:30 AM some business friends of William H. Jackson are wondering because William H. Jackson didn't turn up to a business meeting so because of that William H. Jackson's business friends told some police officers to break down the door of his hotel room.

After the police officers broke down the door William H. Jackson's business friends and the police officer saw the dead body of William H. Jackson laying on the bed.

Back in 1921 and the police hunted for the killer and because of that the police captured me 2 days later and I was arrested and I was charged with 2nd-degree murder and I was sent to prison for 20 years to life.

Out of interest you are never leave prison because of the stupid crime that you committed and also because at prisons they established once a criminal always a criminal and do you agree with that prisoner?

I don't know about that sir.

Is that a fact prisoner?

Then Warden Lawes clapped his hand and 1 of the guards punched Paul Geidel in the left kidney.

I said do you agree with that prisoner?

Paul Geidel was unclear how to answer the question so Warden Lawes clapped his hand again.

Then the guards punched Paul Geidel over and over again and Warden Lawes said do you agree with me prisoner?

Then Paul Geidel said yes.

Good.

Then Warden Lawes looked at the guards and started talking to them.

Throw the prisoner back in to his prison cell and make sure he stays there for the rest of the month and make sure he only gets half rations.

Then the guards dragged Paul Geidel away.

After the guards dragged Paul Geidel away the warden said I love my job and then continue eating his dinner.

Back in 1940 and that was me talking to 1 of the prisoners in the 20 years that I have been the warden of Sing Sing Prison.

Then Warden Lawes's female secretary walked into the room and to go into more detail she is a different female secretary to the 1 he had in 1920 but she is unimportant as well as that secretary from 1920.

Then Warden Lawes's female secretary walked up to Warden Lawes and started talking to him.

You must get ready for a meeting in 10 minutes.

Then Warden Lawes's female secretary walked out of the room.

Then Warden Lawes looked at Walter and his fiancée and continue talking to them.

I must continue working now so I might finish this interview later.

Then Walter looked at Warden Lawes and continue talking to him.

Okay Warden Lawes we will do the interview later.

Okay if I am not busy.

Then Walter and his fiancée both walked out of the office of the warden of Sing Sing prison.

Outside of the office of the warden of Sing Sing prison in the corridor Walter's fiancé said to him that is why I think of him as being a good boss.

Really a good boss.

Yes.

Walter and his fiancée both walked down the corridor talking at the same time and at the moment his fiancé is talking to Walter.

Out of interest if you said you will do the interview later by yourself he will say no but if he knows I am going to be there he will say yes because he loves me.

Really he does.

Yes I have always known that.

How long has this been going on for?

Since 3 years ago but he would never do anything about it because he is still in love with the memory of his dead wife.

Makes sense and out of interest where are we going next he said changing the subject.

Next you will interview the electrician who is executed the serial killer.

What is his name?

His name is Joseph Francel.

Where did you say he was again?

I said that the executioner was in the execution room.

Okay then we will go there and interview the electrician Joseph Francel.

Then they both walked over to the execution room of the electrician Joseph Francel.

Walter and his fiancée both stopped at the execution room.

Then they both walked into the execution room.

End of chapter 7


	8. the executioner Joseph Francel

Chapter 8 the executioner Joseph Francel

In the execution room the executioner Joseph Francel is getting the electric chair ready for the serial killer Dr H.p kill to be executed in and to go into more detail the executioner Joseph Francel is middle-aged and about 6 feet tall and has black hair and is wearing a long white lab coat and for obvious reasons shoes that are made of rubber and at the moment the executioner Joseph Francel is talking to the electric chair as he is getting it ready for the serial killer Dr H.p kill to be executed in it and the executioner Joseph Francel does not know that Walter and his fiancée are watching him.

Out of interest today you are going to execute the serial killer Dr H.p kill like how you have executed so many people in the past especially with my mentor Robert Elliott in the last decade and the decade before that and out of interest the last time you executed someone was last month on the 12th and that person's name was Benjamin Ertel and he was executed to do with murder and the Governor of New York at the moment Herbert H. Lehman did not even bother allowing him to get away with the execution which obviously you know because as you know the Governor of New York at the moment Herbert H. Lehman was in some way involved with the last 105 executions officially and at least 110 unofficially which will include today's execution starting with the execution of the murderer Charles Bates on the 12th of January 1933 and as you obviously know that was with my mentor Robert Elliott and out of interest I have worked with many electric chairs in this great state but you are my favourite 1.

Then Walter and his fiancée both walked over to the executioner Joseph Francel.

Then the executioner Joseph Francel turnaround from the electric chair and started a conversation with them.

Hello young man and hello miss disease.

Hello executioner Francel.

Please call me Joseph.

Okay Joseph this is the reporter who is here to interview you to do with executed the serial killer.

Okay.

When do you want the interview to take place said Walter.

Right now is fine but I cannot do it for long because obviously I have important business to do because this prison will practically fall down without me.

Then Walter and his fiancée both sat down on the floor and the executioner Joseph Francel sat down in the electric chair which is not on at the moment because the executioner Joseph Francel always sits down in the electric chair when he is working.

Then Walter looked at the executioner Joseph Francel and continue talking to him.

Okay executioner Francel these are the questions and what is your name?

My name is Joseph Francel.

When was you born?

I was born on the 2nd of September 1895.

What is your job?

My job is I am the state of New York's executioner.

When did you start your job?

I started my job last year after my mentor Robert Elliott died.

Do you remember when you got the job for the 1st time?

Yes I do.

In a flashback it is slightly after the 10th of October 1939 and Joseph Francel is walked into his new office which used to belong to his old mentor Robert Elliott and to go into more detail it is a small room and the walls are covered with pictures of the people who his old mentor Robert Elliott executed and there are a number of cupboards that are covered with pictures of the people who his old mentor Robert Elliott executed and filing cabinets that are covered with pictures of the people who his old mentor Robert Elliott executed and Joseph Francel is in his new office get ready for his new job which once belonged to his mentor Robert Elliott and he might have a hard time because his mentor was the executioner at the prison for a long time before he died and Joseph Francel must take over where he left off.

Later that day some prisoner is in the electric chair getting ready to die for his crimes and he cannot be seen because the execution Joseph Francel is not describe what he looks like to Walter and his fiancée and behind the room with the electric chair in it where the warden Lewis Edward Lawes and some other people are standing and watching the leading up to the execution and at the moment the warden of Sing Sing prison Lewis Edward Lawes is having a conversation with Joseph Francel about the yet to happen execution.

This man will die because he deserves it.

Yes he does Warden Lawes.

Please call me Lewis.

Okay Lewis this man does deserve to die because he is a criminal and all criminals deserve to die and that is why he will burn in hell.

Yes he will burn in hell after we send him there with the electric chair.

Yes we will.

A few minutes later the execution of the prisoner with no identity is starting and because of that matter the execution Joseph Francel walked over to the switch and pulled it which turned on the electric chair which electrocuted the prisoner with no identity.

After a few minutes the prisoner with no identity was dead.

Back in 1940 and that was my 1st day in 1939.

Out of interest you said that you got the job after your mentor died.

Yes.

Can you tell me about him?

Yes I can.

In a flashback it is somewhere before 1927 in the execution room and Joseph Francel is sitting on the floor and his mentor Robert Elliott is sitting in the electric chair and to go into more detail Joseph Francel's mentor Robert Elliott is a little old man who is wearing a long white lab coat and at the moment he is talking to Joseph Francel.

1 day you will be a good executioner because this is an easy job because all you have to do is put the man or the woman in the electric chair and pull the switch and a few minutes later he or she is dead and you will be famous and you have got rid of some scum who deserves to die which makes the world a better place.

Yes it does because these men's and women's are the scum of the earth and they will be destroyed and they will burn in hell for all of eternity for the crimes that they did and that is why this is the world's greatest job because there is no job as good as this 1.

That is the right way of looking at it and out of interest very soon I am going to get ready to execute a former police officer called John Brennan for murder and would you like to help me to execute him?

I would be delighted to.

That is the right idea to have when it comes to execute in the scum of the earth.

Back in 1940 and out of interest on a number of occasions in 1926 and 1927 I help my mentor Robert Elliott to execute people mostly unofficially which included the executions of the former police officer called John Brennan for murder on the 2nd of December 1926 and the execution of a man called John Maxwell for murder and robbery on the 9th of December 1926 and the executions of 2 people called Casimir Barszyouk and William Barszyouk for murder and robbery on the 9th of December 1926 and the execution of a man called Charles Goldson for murder and robbery on the 6th of January 1927 and the execution of a man called Edgar Humes for murder and robbery on the 6th of January 1927 and the execution of a man called George Williams for murder and robbery on the 6th of January 1927 and the execution of a man called Benjamin Bradley for murder and robbery on the 13th of January 1927 and the execution of a man called Michael Kosmowski for murder on the 20th of January 1927 and the execution of a man called Paul Hilton for murder on the 17th of February 1927 and the execution of a man called Tony Parretti for a double murder on the 17th of February 1927 and out of interest my mentor Robert Elliott loved to execute people from when he started in 1926 to 1927 when his heart was no longer in it so from 1927 to when he died in 1939 he just did it because he was told to and no longer loved it.

Why what happened in 1927?

In a flashback it is somewhere in January 1927 and Robert Elliott is in his office surrounded by pictures of the people that he executed in 1926 and 1927 and when he was a employed in the prison service as a regular electrician in that capacity when he assisted Edwin Davis when he was the state electrician in the 1910s especially when it came to Dannemora State Prison in upstate New York.

Then Robert Elliott started thinking to himself about the pictures of the people who he executed and assisted in executing.

These are the men and women who I killed because I sent a load of innocent men to hell and I only did it to make me rich and to make New York a safer place again but I no longer care about that because I sent to many innocent people to hell and because of that I no longer care about killing any more people but I still will anyway because I cannot give up on my job so easily because New York still needs me.

Later in the day in the execution room and Joseph Francel is sitting on the floor and his mentor Robert Elliott is sitting in the electric chair and at the moment he is talking to Joseph Francel.

Out of interest young man as you already know I have been doing my job as the 3rd state electrician for the State of New York since last year to do with my predecessor John Hulbert resigning and in the 1910s I insisted the 1st state electrician for the State of New York Edwin Davis especially when it came to Dannemora State Prison in upstate New York but I feel bad about the people who I executed.

Why is that?

I am about to have a book that I wrote published.

What is the book about?

My experiences in a book which is called Agent of Death and I am kind of nervous about the publishing of the book.

Makes sense apparently that is enough to make you nervous.

Yes it is and I feel kind of bad about the people who I executed but do not worry I am not going to have a nervous breakdown like my predecessor John Hulbert last year.

Back in 1940 the man called John Hulbert committed suicide in 1929 from shooting himself in the head and that book was successful but he was nervous and out of interest the book was published on the 6th of January 1927 and at that point he carried out the electrocutions of 6 inmates in 2 states officially by the book and about another 20 that was not in the book because they was unofficial and none of those 26 executions was a problem.

What was the problem?

Shortly after a particular execution a newspaper reported that my mentor Robert Elliott executed a woman called Ruth Snyder in 1928 and that her ghost haunting him and it was reported that my mentor Robert Elliott had problems sleeping because he was paralyzed with guilt.

He believed he was haunted by the ghost of a woman who he executed.

Yes but he probably was not.

Out of interest do you believe in ghosts?

No I do not but he did.

So you are saying that he believed he was haunted by the ghost of a woman who he executed.

Yes I am saying that.

In the executioner Joseph Francel's scenario it is 1928 after the newspaper report and it is night time and the executioner Robert Elliott is leading in bed asleep and to go into more detail everything to do with the bedroom of the executioner Robert Elliott is hidden in shadows because the executioner Joseph Francel it not establishing any information about the bedroom of his mentor Robert Elliott because he is only concentrating on his mentor Robert Elliott and nothing around him.

Then suddenly the executioner Robert Elliott woke up because he heard a noise.

Then the executioner Robert Elliott sat up in bed and saw the ghost of Ruth Snyder who is completely unrecognisable because the executioner Joseph Francel it not establishing anything to do with what she looks like because there is no point really because he does not believe in ghosts.

Then the ghost of the unrecognisable Ruth Snyder looked at him and started talking to him.

Robert Elliott Robert Elliott you killed me.

Yes I did but you deserve it.

You murdered me.

I did not murder you and if I did have you never heard that expression what comes around goes around and because you was executed for been a murderer.

In a flashback in a scenario it is earlier in 1928 before the newspaper report and right before the execution of Ruth Snyder.

The still unrecognisable Ruth Snyder is sitting in the electric chair and is having a conversation with the executioner Robert Elliott.

How does it feel?

How does what feel?

Knowing that you are executed an innocent person.

You are not innocent and you are getting executed for the murder of your husband.

My husband was scum.

You and your lover murdered him so you and him could get the life insurance money.

In a flashback in a flashback in a scenario it is 1925 and the still unrecognisable Ruth Snyder is talking to her lover Henry Judd Gray a married corset salesman who is unrecognisable.

We must kill my husband so we can be together with a load of money and after that we will probably kill your wife.

That sounds like a good idea.

Yes it does.

Back to normal.

And we tried to get together because later I assured him and then it was the day of the murder.

In a flashback in a flashback in a scenario it is the 20th of March 1927 after she made at least 7 attempts to kill her husband all of which he survived obviously.

Her unrecognisable husband is standing in a room and then his unrecognisable wife and her unrecognisable lover grabbed him and his unrecognisable wife Albert Snyder stuffed his nose with a chloroform-soaked rag and then staged his to death made the murder looked like a robbery.

Back to normal.

And we try to make the murder look like a robbery but unfortunately a detective at the scene noted that the robbery had very little evidence of a robber breaking into the house and because of that it didn't look much like a crime saying.

In a flashback in a flashback in a scenario it is the 20th of March 1927 after the murder was committed a detective who is completely unrecognisable is looking around at the evidence which is a broken window and nothing else so because of that the detective is talking to a police officer who is unrecognisable.

This is not a robbery.

What do you mean there is a window broken and a dead man so it is a robbery.

Yes but nothing has been stolen so because of that this is a murder and not a robbery.

What do you mean murder?

I mean the wife murdered her husband.

For what reason would she do that?

I don't know yet but I will soon find out the reason why she murdered her husband and when I find out the reason she will go straight to the electric chair at Sing Sing prison for murder.

Back to normal.

And later the detective established I was guilty especially because my lover admitted to it all and because of that I was thrown into Sing Sing prison because the detective who established that I was guilty and established that I would escape if I would be given the chance to so that was why I was thrown into sing sing prison and made to wait there for my trial and later I had a giant trial and it was considered the trial of the year and the trial was at the Long Island City Courthouse which was visited by a number of famous celebrities who were the actress Peggy Hopkins Joyce and the female writer Mary Roberts Rinehart and the Evangelism Aimee Semple McPherson and the movie director D. W. Griffith and the newspaperman and author Damon Runyon and the writer Will Durant and the singer Nora Bayes and Damon Runyon disparaged the crime's status as a clever attempt at a murder and he nicknamed it "the dumb-bell murder case" because "he was so dumb" but unfortunately for me and my lover the defence was so cut-throat and me and my love was each contended the 1 who was responsible for killing my husband Albert so because of that me and my lover was both convicted and sentenced to death and here I am waiting for death to take me away for a murder I did not do.

If you are looking for pity you are looking in the wrong place so just get ready to die because you deserve to die for murdering your husband.

A few minutes later it was time for the execution and Robert Elliott walked over and pulled the switch and the chair turned on and a few minutes later the unrecognisable Ruth Snyder was dead and Robert Elliott said good riddance to bad rubbish.

Back in 1928 still in the room where Robert Elliott is still talking to the ghost of the unrecognisable Ruth Snyder.

And that is why I do not feel bad about executing you because you was a murder and now you are burning in hell and out of interest you made a man called Tom Howard very happy but there is no point explaining that to you.

I don't understand what about the newspaper report?

The newspaper report about me caring about people like you is completely wrong I have never cared about people like you and I never will care about people like you because the world is better off without you and the world is better off without you thanks to me executing you.

Back in 1940 and that was my mentor Robert Elliott in a particular occasion in 1928 and out of interest young man in the end of the last decade me and my mentor Robert Elliott went to England and met an executioner called Albert Pierrepoint and we assisted him with some of his executions

Then the phone on the wall started ringing.

Then the executioner Joseph Francel stood up from the electric chair.

Then the executioner Joseph Francel walked over to the phone on the wall and answered it.

A few minutes later the executioner Joseph Francel walked back to the electric chair. Then the executioner Joseph sat back in the electric chair. Then the executioner Joseph looked at Walter and continue talking to him.

Out of interest young man the interview must be finished later because I must do other duties now so goodbye young man and goodbye to you miss disease and then he walked out of the room.

Then Walter looked at his fiancée and started talking to her.

He was a nice man and everything he said was interesting apart from the stuff he said about his mentor Robert Elliott because that just sounds crazy.

Really I established that they was really good storys and I thought his mentor Robert Elliott sounded like a great man.

Do you really think the mentor Robert Elliott sounded like a good man?

Yes I do because he loved what he did and what he did was execute people and a good man loves what he does and that is a reason why I love you because you love your job and you stop serial killers as well the differences you do not personally kill them like people like Joseph Francel and Robert Elliott.

Everything you are saying makes complete sense.

Yes it does because it is the true and the truth always make sense.

Out of interest what is the next interview?

The next interview is a bunch of people who help with the execution.

Okay let's go then.

Then Walter and his fiancée both walked out of the room.

Outside of the room Walter and his fiancée both walked down a corridor to a room where the bunch of people who help with the execution are waiting for the interview.

And Walter and his fiancée both stopped at the door.

The female prison guard knocked on the door.

Then somebody inside the room said come in.

Then they both walked into the room.

In the room there are 5 assistants to the executioner Joseph Francel sitting around a table waiting for the interview.

Then Walter started talking to the 5 assistants to the executioner Joseph Francel.

Hello gentlemen I shall doing the interviews 1 at a time in a separate room.

Then Walter and his fiancée both walked into a different room.

End of chapter 8


	9. the 5 assistants to Joseph Francel

Chapter 9 the 5 assistants to Joseph Francel

In the other room Walter and his fiancée sat down at a table.

Then the 1st of the assistants of the 5 assistants to Joseph Francel walked into the room and sat down and to go into more detail he is a young man who has black hair and is wearing a long white lab coat.

Then Walter looked at the person and started talking to him.

We will now begin.

Okay by the way hello miss disease.

Hello deputy sheriff Hover.

Please call me Dow.

Okay Dow this is the reporter who is here to interview you to do with executed the serial killer Dr H.p kill.

Okay.

When do you want the interview to take place said Walter.

Right now is fine but I cannot do it for long because I am only here for the day and then I must go back to my other job.

Okay then these are the questions what is your name?

My name is Dow Hover.

When was you born?

I was born somewhere before 1901 in New York City.

What is your job?

My job is I am a deputy sheriff for Columbia County but occasionally I work here as an assistant to Joseph Francel.

How long has that been going on for?

I have been a native and lifelong resident of Germantown which led to me worked as a deputy sheriff for Columbia County but I don't remember when because it was so long ago and I have only been working here for a short time and don't really have anything to say for the interview.

A few minutes later the 2nd of the assistants of the 5 assistants to Joseph Francel walked into the room and sat down and to go into more detail he looks like he is middle age who has black hair and is wearing a long white lab coat.

Then Walter looked at the person and started talking to him.

We will now begin these are the questions what is your name?

My name is Edward box.

When was you born?

I was born on the 3rd of January 1870 in Brooklyn New York which was on the same day at the same time as the construction of the Brooklyn Bridge started.

What is your job?

My job is I work here as an assistant to the executioner who at the moment is Joseph Francel.

When did you start your job?

I started my job when the 1st state electrician for the State of New York Edwin Davis killed his 1st prisoner William Kemmler in 1890.

Do you remember that particular execution?

Yes I do.

In a flashback it is the 6th of August 1890 in a completely white and completely empty corridor in Auburn Prison in Auburn in New York the executioner Edwin Davis and Edward box are standing against a wall smoking cigarettes and to go into more detail the executioner Edwin Davis is fat and old and is wearing a black suit and at the moment he is talking to Edward box.

Out of interest young man today I am going to pull the switch on a new invention.

What is it?

It is a new way to kill people.

I don't understand what do you mean a new way to kill people?

Let me explain it slowly as you know in 1860 the New York Legislature passed a bill which abolished capital punishment in the state by repealing hanging as a method of execution without prescribing an alternative method.

That is right that worked.

Yes it did and the bill was signed by Governor Edwin D. Morgan in April 1860 and the New York Court of Appeals ruled the statute unconstitutional and Governor Morgan signed legislation to restore the death penalty in 1861 and again in 1862 to fully repeal the earlier statute.

Yes I know all of that and I asked about the new invention.

I am getting to that.

When are you getting to that?

Right now and you was out of the country at the time in the late 1880s.

Yes I was fighting in a war and to go into more detail I was in the Mahdist War from the 12th of August 1881 when I was 11-years-old and that was to do with the Battle of Aba to when I was injured in the Battle of Gallabat on the 10th of March last year when I was 19-years-old.

There you would not know about the matter that in 1887 New York State established a committee to determine a new more humane system of execution to replace hanging and because of that a man called Alfred P. Southwick who is a member of the committee who out of interest is coming to today's execution developed the idea of putting electric current through a device such as a chair after hearing about how hitting someone with electricity will lead to instant death because apparently he heard about a drunken man died because the drunk man touching exposed power lines and another reason why Alfred P. Southwick crated the machine is because Alfred P. Southwick is a dentist and because he uses a chair which should have electric current to operate it because chairs at the dentists are used without electricity because they are just normal chairs and because of that Alfred P. Southwick got the idea to put the electricity through the chair to execute people and that is what he eventually is an electric chair which executes people and everything I am saying is the idea of the invention I am using today.

But will it work?

It probably will.

But is it as humane as everybody says it is?

Probably not.

Why do you think that is?

Well when the person was sentenced to death by hanging they died instantly to do with the matter that they fell down with a rope around their neck which led to those people dying instantly most of the time but with this new invention they probably will suffer for minutes while being electrocuted for a long time because of that I say no to the question about this new invention being humane or not but I cannot say my opinion out loud because everybody believe that the new invention is humane and if I say my opinion out loud I will be fired from my new job of being the state electrician for the State of New York a concept I really love because I love the concept of being an executioner and killing people who deserve to die and hopefully I have a long history when it comes to executing people who deserve to die.

Later in the day it is time for the execution which is in a big room with a load of people watching including the inventor Alfred P. Southwick who is there to make sure that his new invention actually works and to go into more detail the inventor Alfred P. Southwick is a little old man wearing a very expensive suit and he has short white hair and a long white beard.

Then the inventor Alfred P. Southwick stood up from his chair and walked into the middle of the room and started talking to the audience.

Ladies and gentlemen you have the rare opportunity to witness a great invention because this new invention will kill prisoners who are criminals and deserved to die which includes today's person who is a very terrible criminal who deserves to die for his many terrible thing such as murder and I believe that everybody in this room would like to see a murder die in this chair.

Then everybody in the audience started clapping.

Okay people the criminal's name is William Kemmler and today he will die.

Then William Kemmler was taken into the room and put into the chair and to go into more detail William Kemmler is about 6 feet tall and has long black hair and a long black beard and he is wearing a prison uniform.

Then Edwin Davis stood up from his chair and attacked William Kemmler to the electric chair.

Then Edwin Davis sat back down.

Then in the chair William Kemmler was looking around the room.

Then the inventor Alfred P. Southwick sat back down in his chair.

Then Edwin Davis stood up from his chair and walked into the middle of the room and started talking to the audience.

Okay people I am the person who is going to turn on this invention which will kill the criminal.

Then Edwin Davis looked at William Kemmler and started talking to him.

Okay do you have any last words?

Then William Kemmler then started talking to the audience.

Yes I do have some last words to say and my last words are Gentlemen I wish you all good luck I believe I am going to a good place and I am ready to go.

Then Edwin Davis looked at the audience and started talking again.

Let me go into more detail about this criminal if you people wish to hear about a criminal's life before he died.

Then everybody in the audience started clapping.

Okay then I will say the information about the criminal who is about to die like it has been already established and like it has already been established the criminal's name is William Kemmler and he is getting executed for murder and to go into more detail the criminal is getting executed for the murder of his common-law wife with a hatchet on the 29th of March 1889 and because he did that he was sentenced to death by electrocution at New York's Auburn Prison and that is why he is right here right now getting executed for murder because only criminals die in the electric chair because people who are not criminals do not die in the electric chair.

Then everybody in the audience started clapping.

And because of that I see that you all agree with me and that is why I will now hurry up and pull the switch and make this man die and send him straight to hell where he belongs because if you murder someone you go straight to hell and this criminal murdered someone so because so that he is going straight to hell.

Then everybody in the audience started clapping.

I am so glad that all of you agree with me and that is why the execution was start right this second.

Then everybody in the audience started clapping.

Then Edwin Davis walked to the switch on the wall.

Then Edwin Davis pulled the switch on the wall which caused the invention to turn on.

And because the invention was turned on current was passed through William Kemmler's body for 17 seconds and then the power was turned off.

Then Edwin Davis stood up from his chair and walked into the middle of the room and started talking to the audience again.

Okay people this medical man will make sure that the criminal is dead.

Then a man called Dr. Edward Charles who is about average height and very average looking walked up to the electric chair and starting checking if William Kemmler was dead.

A few minutes later the medical man Dr. Edward Charles walked up to Edwin Davis and whispered into his ear.

Then Edwin Davis started talking to the audience again.

Okay people the medical man has just said that the murderer William Kemmler is now dead.

Then somebody in the audience stood up and shouted out he is still because I can still see him briefing.

Then Dr. Edward Charles walked up to the electric chair and starting checking if William Kemmler was dead again.

A few minutes later the medical man Dr. Edward Charles walked up to Edwin Davis and whispered into his ear.

Then Edwin Davis started talking to the audience again.

Okay people the medical man has just said that the murderer William Kemmler is still alive and that is why I will electrocute him again but this time I will turn up the volume on the electric chair.

Then everybody in the audience started clapping.

Then Edwin Davis walked up to a device on the electric chair of which made the power go up and he turned it to 2,000 volts.

Then Edwin Davis walked to the switch on the wall.

Then Edwin Davis pulled the switch on the wall which caused the invention turn on again.

And because the invention was turned on current was passed through William Kemmler's body which made blood pour out of his head because all of the blood vessels in his head was bursting underneath the 2,000 volts and a bunch of veins on his face started to burst and blood was pouring down his face and his prison uniform set on fire and then his body was on fire as well and the flash on his body started to cook under the fire and then smoke come out of his body as the flesh on his body was cooking underneath the fire.

After a few minutes William Kemmler was actually dead to do with the matter that his body was completely burnt because his body was completely covered in fire which made him die even faster than the electric.

Then Edwin Davis stood up from his chair and walked into the middle of the room and started talking to the audience again.

Okay people the medical man does not have to checking if William Kemmler is dead because obviously he is dead which is good riddance to bad rubbish because he deserved to die and everybody in this audience agrees with that don't you?

Then everybody in the audience started clapping.

I see you all love the execution and I really love the execution because the criminal is dead which makes this the most greatest job in the world because I get to kill people like William Kemmler because they deserve to die.

Then everybody in the audience started clapping.

Back in 1940 and out of interest the New York Times reported instead that an Bad smell came out of the dead body which was to do with the matter that his flesh was cooking underneath the fire and everybody in the audience said that they love the day that they all saw the very 1st time someone was executed with the electric chair which by the way was a very good thing to see because an evil man like William Kemmler deserve to die and that is completely what happened and because of that everybody had a good day especially me because I got to work with the great man Edwin Davis when he was using the electric chair for the first 1st in 1890 and out of interest people cannot work with Edwin Davis anymore because he died on the 26th of May 1923.

It did sound like a great day because the electric chair was invented which killed people who deserve to die which includes the serial killer dying today especially because I help the police to find him.

Everything you are saying is completely correct and now I must go because of my job to do with the executions today.

A few minutes later the 3rd of the assistants of the 5 assistants to Joseph Francel walked into the room and sat down and to go into more detail he looks like he is in his 40s and has brown hair and is wearing a long white lab coat. Then Walter looked at the person and started talking to him.

We will now begin these are the questions what is your name?

My name is Ronnie s cold.

When was you born?

I was born on the 17th of January 1770 in Great Britain which was on the same day at the same time as British troops clash with American colonists at the Battle of Golden Hill to do with the American Revolutionary War.

What is your job?

My job is that I have been working here since when the prison was 1st opened in 1826 so since then I have had hundreds of jobs but at the moment I am 1 of the assistants to the executioner.

When did you start your job?

I started the assistant job to the executioner Joseph Francel since earlier this year.

You have been working here since the prison opened in 1826.

Yes and the other 2 what was built by New York State before Sing Sing prison was built in 1826.

Do you mind explaining that?

Okay I will Sing Sing prison was the 3rd prison built by New York State.

Was it really the 3rd prison built by New York State?

Yes the 1st prison Newgate Prison was built in 1797 in Greenwich Village and is no longer around because it was destroyed in the 1820s and a 2nd 1 was built in 1816 and was called Auburn State Prison and it is still around and I work at both of them when they 1st opened.

You was there when Sing Sing prison 1st opened in 1826.

Yes I was and me and the warden of Auburn Prison and former Army captain Elam Lynds was both told about when the prison was 1st thought about being built in 1824.

In a flashback it is 1824 in the early hours of the morning in a completely dark corridor in Auburn Prison Ronnie s cold and Elam Lynds who is middle age and quite short are having a conversation.

Apparently in New York State they are built a new prison.

Really another 1?

Yes and they want me to be the warden of the new prison.

Yes but you are already the warden of Auburn Prison.

Yes but I what to be the warden of the new prison and I want you to be my co-warden of the new prison.

Back in 1940 and out of interest I was his co-warden during the years he was warden for.

So the prison was an idea in 1824.

Yes the prison was an idea in 1824 and it was opened in 1826 and it was completed in 1828 and like I just said I was the co-warden of the prison during the years that Elam Lynds was the warden of the prison which was from 1825 to 1830 and I was also the co-warden for a number of other wardens.

How long did that last for?

I was the co-warden of this prison from 1824 to when I retired in 1920 and again from 1925 to when I retired again in 1930 and since 1930 and 1 of the wardens that I was co-to and 1 of my friends was Lewis E. Lawes.

The warden of sing sing prison at the moment.

Yes like he properly told you when you interviewed him he has been the warden of the prison from 1920 to present so that means when I was a co-warden from 1825 to 1930 to my friends Lewis E. Lawes as well.

Makes sense.

So like I was just about to say earlier from 1930 to the beginning of this year my friends Lewis E. Lawes keeps trying to talk me into making me the co-warden of sing sing prison again but I turned him down every time that he brings it up to me.

Yes but you are 1 of the 5 assistants to Joseph Francel.

Yes that is because I turned down the job of the co-warden of sing sing prison for 10 years and Warden Lawes finally got the idea that I didn't want the job so he offered me this job I am doing at the moment and I accepted it.

In a flashback it is early 1940 at the home of Ronnie s cold and to go into more detail about the home of Ronnie s cold it is very big and has existed since the early 1790s when it was built by Ronnie s cold personally and at the moment Ronnie s cold is sitting in his favourite chair that has existed since the early 1790s in his front room and to go into more detail about the front room of Ronnie s cold it is very big and it 100% looks like what it did in the early 1790s and that is because of a unknown reason and at the moment Ronnie s cold is talking to Lewis E. Lawes.

I have told you before that I do not want the job as the co-warden of sing sing prison anymore.

And I have somehow established that and out of interest this is a new job that I am offering you.

What is the new job?

The new job is that you will be 1 of the assistants to the executioner Joseph Francel.

Okay but 1st I must think it over before I decide to do anything.

Take as long as you want but the new job is better than your last job because this job you will be helping the executioner Joseph Francel kills someone who deserves to die.

That is a very good reason why I will do the job and I will probably do the job.

Yes you will because it is a good job and you would be very good at the job because the job needs a very good person to do the job and you are the very good person for the job.

Okay you talk me into it I will do the job.

Good you can start the job soon because I need you straight away because you are a good friend of mine and I do not want you just hanging around the house doing nothing.

That is a very good point and that is why I will do the job.

Back to normal.

And that was when my friend Lewis E. Lawes 1st offered me the job as 1 of the assistants to the executioner Joseph Francel which is a job which I really love because it is a very good job and I sometimes think it is better than my old job as the co-warden of sing sing prison from 1825 to 1930 and now I am now finished talking.

A few minutes later the 4th of the assistants of the 5 assistants to Joseph Francel walked into the room and sat down and to go into more detail he is wearing a military uniform from the war in Germany in the 1910s and he has white hair.

Then the person looked at the fiancée and started talking to her.

Hello honey.

Hello dad.

You are here Dr Disease.

Yes me and Dr H.p kill was friends and I thought he was a good doctor but I was wrong so because of that I will be glad to help with the execution.

You and Dr H.p kill was friends.

Yes we was in the army in 1913 and we fought in the war in Germany in the 1910s together and we was at medical school together and we both own part of a hospital together.

How does all of that work?

Well I was born on the 1st of January 1900 in London in England and he was born on the 1st of January 1899 in London in England.

So he was a year older.

Yes he was and out of interest I was 13 and he was 14 in 1913 when we 1st met when me and him join the army and later we went to fight in the war in Germany which was from 1914 to 1918 and we was there from when the war started in 1914 to when the war ended in 1918 and then we went to medical school together in London from 1918 to 1924 and we both own part of a hospital from 1924 to last year when I went over to Germany to talk to some of the troops because it was a programme to help some English soldiers by establishing how the soldiers in the war in Germany in the 1910s did it so the soldiers in the new war in Germany will know how to do it which was very successful for them so they might win the war in Germany at the moment.

Will you enjoy the execution?

Probably to put scum like him to death and it is a good thing and the matter that he used to be my friend means nothing to me and out of interest will you and my daughter go and witness the execution?

Yes we properly will witness the execution tonight.

That is good my boy you and my daughter will enjoy the execution.

Yes we probably will.

That is good.

A few minutes later the 5th of the assistants of the 5 assistants to Joseph Francel walked into the room and sat down and to go into more detail he appears to be a little old man with white hair and a long white lab coat.

Then Walter looked at the person and started talking to him.

We will now begin.

Okay by the way hello miss disease.

Hello Dr Killing.

Please called me James.

Okay James this is the reporter who is here to interview you to do with executed the serial killer Dr H.p kill.

Okay.

When do you want the interview to take place said Walter.

Right now is fine but I cannot do it for long to do with the execution that is later today.

We will now begin with the questions what is your name?

My name is Dr James Killing.

When were you born?

I was born on the 1st of January 1900.

What is your job?

My job is I work here as an assistant to the executioner and I am a doctor/surgeon at a local hospital.

When did you start your job?

It started in 1938 and before that I was a doctor in Germany from 1934 to 1938 and before that I worked in another hospital from 1930 to 1934 and before then I worked in a different hospital from 1925 to 1930 and before that I was at medical school in London from 1918 to 1924.

That is weird because my fiancée's father went to medical school in London and you probably knew him.

Yes I did young man because that is where I met your fiancée's father and Dr H.p kill and another friend of mine Dr Kills who was also there but your father and Dr H.p kill never met him and before that me and Dr kills was in the army in Germany in the war in Germany from 1914 to 1918 but we was in a different part to the part that your fiancée's father and Dr H.p kill was in.

Are you said that Dr H.p kill is not a killer?

Not really the man is a killer and deserves to die that is why I was brought on the case because in Germany I am a great surgeon and a great Doctor and that is why I am the best man for the job no offence to your yet to become father-in-law and no offence to my boss Joseph Francel and no offence to any of the other assistants to my boss Joseph Francel.

There is no insult said Dr Disease who walked into the room.

Hello Dr Disease.

Are you talking about when me and Dr H.p kill and you and your friend who me and Dr H.p kill never met during the years you and him worked it the hospital me and Dr H.p kill owned part of and when you and him was at medical school with me and Dr H.p kill?

Yes I am talking about old times.

Good we will talk about old times in my laboratory.

I don't understand the 3 said at the same time.

You 3 are coming back to my house/my laboratory to talk about old times and other stuff and after that I will take you 3 back here with the execution is happening and I will not take no for an answer.

My new recruit to the newspaper is in the car said Walter.

Take him along.

Okay I will take him along.

Then all 4 of them walked out of the room.

Outside of the room all 4 of them walked down the corridor.

Then Walter looked at Dr Disease and started talking to him.

Do you mind if I invite another guest?

Okay young man.

Then Walter stopped in the corridor and walked up to his friend Jimmy and started talking to him.

Hello Jimmy me and my fiancé and my fiancé's father and an assistant to the executioner and my new recruit are going back to my fiancé's father's place and do you want to come?

Yes I do.

That is very good to hear.

Then all of them walked down the corridor and out of the front door.

All 5 of them are outside.

Excuse me for a minute said Walter.

Then 4 of them got into the horse and carriage belonging to Dr Disease and Walter walked over to his car where the new recruit to the newspaper is asleep.

In a dream sequence it is somewhere over 20 years in the future so in other words in the 1960s in the newspaper place the future version of the new recruit to the newspaper who at the moment is a professional reporter is sitting at his desk writing down information about himself.

Out of interest I have been a newspaper reporter since the early 1940s and since the 1940s I have reported on many things that have happened in that time such as the end of the war in Germany which Germany lost and the death of Adolf Hitler and the death of Nazism in Nazi Germany which is now just called Germany and out of interest I am happy I am not a soldier like my deceased father who has been dead since the middle of the 1940s and my deceased great-grandfather who died in the American Civil War in the 1860s and his deceased brother who died in the American Civil War in the 1860s and out of interest as a reporter I can investigate a number of serial killer cases just like my old friend and partner Walter who died in the early 1940s as well and I can investigate a number of famous unsolved mysteries such as the identity of the English serial killer Jack the Ripper who murdered his victims mostly in 1888 and a particular unsolved murder that happened in 1947 to do with a man called John P. St. John and some murders to do with a man called detective Simon killing and some murders to do with a man called Douglas kill-not and a number of crimes that happened on the English island S C Island in the many years it has existed especially when it comes to a number of people like a man called Douglas cookie and a vampire called Bill and a number of serial killers who murdered people for fun and a concept of criminals been above the law and an unsolved murder from Greenfield in Bedfordshire from 1939 and the victim's name was George Stapleton and an unsolved murder from Brighton in England from 1934 and that murder is known as the Brighton Trunk Crime no. 1 and an unsolved murder from Aldershot in Hampshire from 1931 and the victim's name was Hubert Chevis and an unsolved murder from Liverpool in England from 1931 that is called the Wallace Case and a number of disappearances such as the 1856 mysterious disappearance of a man called Matias Perez and the 1872 mysterious disappearance of the crew of the British merchant brigantine Mary Celeste and the 1890 mysterious disappearance of the movie director Louis Le Prince and the 1913 mysterious disappearance of the writer Ambrose Bierce.

Then the new recruit woke up from Walter saying to him wake up you lazy bum.

Then the new recruit looked at Walter and started talking to him.

Hello boss.

2 things and

Number 1 I am not your boss I am your partner and

Number 2 get up we are all going to my fiancée's father's house.

Okay let's go and he got out of the car and Walter locked the car and both of them walked over to the horse and carriage belonging to Dr Disease and got in to it.

End of chapter 9


	10. inside of a horse and carriage

Chapter 10 inside of a horse and carriage

In the horse and carriage belonging to Dr Disease Walter's fiancée and her father and the security guard and Dr Killing are sitting around in the carriage.

Then Walter looked at the new recruit.

These are the people who are coming to the laboratory.

Everybody in the carriage looked at them.

Okay everybody this is the new recruit to the newspaper and his name is George.

Then he introduced them.

That is my fiancé.

Hello George.

And that is my fiancé father Dr Disease.

Hello young man.

And that is Dr Killing.

Hello young man.

And you know the security guard who wouldn't let you in the prison earlier.

Hello George.

Then Walter sat down sat next to his fiancée and George sat next to Dr Killings and started a conversation with him.

Hello Dr Killing are you and Dr Disease friends?

Yes we are and we have been ever since we 1st met in 1918 when we met at a medical school in London.

In a flashback it is the 14th of November 1918 and the future Dr Killing is in a laboratory in medical school cutting up a dead body and to go into more detail the laboratory is very big and expensive and he filled up with brand-new medical equipment that obviously existed in the 1910s and in the laboratory there are a number of dead bodies that are dead Germans from the war in Germany in the 1910s on metal tables and at the moment the future Dr Killing is standing next to a dead body of a German from the war in Germany in the 1910s on a metal table and the future Dr Killing is cutting open the dead body of the German from the war in Germany in the 1910s on the metal table for fun.

Then the future Dr Disease walked up to him and started a conversation.

Hello my name is peanut disease.

Hello peanut my name is Henry Howard killing.

Hello h-h how long have you been at this medical school for?

Since today why how long have you been at this medical school for?

Since today I left the war in Germany the other day.

That is weird because I was in the war as well and I also left the war the other day.

Are you here alone h-h?

No I am here with my friend who also was in the war because that is how we met.

That is weird because I am also here with a friend who I met in the war.

That is a weird coincidence.

Yes it is and out of interest what is your friend called?

My friend is called Simon kills why what is your friend called?

My friend is called Hawks Peter kill.

That is weird 2 kills.

Yes it is kind of weird.

Where is your friend at the moment?

At the moment he is in the bathroom why where is your friend?

He is cutting up a dead body in a different room to do with a different reason.

Back in 1940 and that is all I can remember when it comes to that meeting in 1918.

That is weird that you mentioned your friend Dr kills.

Why is that weird?

It is weird because I met him earlier.

Dr Killing paused for a minute.

Then Dr Killing started talking again.

Out of interest young man what do you mean you met him earlier?

I bumped into him outside of the prison when I was waiting for Walter.

You bumped into him.

Yes I did he said he was looking for you but he then said he got his days mixed up and your friend believed you was at a different places today and he said it was too bad it was your day off which out of interest was too bad for him that he didn't know you was in there.

Yes it is bad that I missed him but unfortunately he has a habit of mixing up his days.

That is bad.

You will find it happens when you get old.

You are probably right.

Yes I am young man because I would know because I am old.

A few minutes later they all arrived at Dr Disease's mention.

All 6 People got out of the horse and carriage belonging to Dr Disease and to go into more detail the horse and carriage belonging to Dr Disease is very big and black and expensive and covered in gold and it has existed since a unknown year in the 1920s and the inside of it is covered with black silk.

Outside of the horse and carriage belonging to Dr Disease all 6 People walked to Dr Disease's mansion.

Then Dr Disease knocked on the door.

Then a servant open the door.

Then all 6 People walked into Dr Disease's mansion and to go into more detail Dr Disease's mansion is very big and black and expensive and covered in gold and it has existed since an unknown year in the 1770s.

End of chapter 10


	11. Dr Disease's mansion

Chapter 11 Dr Disease's mansion

Inside of Dr Disease's mansion all 6 People walked into Dr Disease's laboratory.

Inside of Dr Disease's laboratory and to go into more detail Dr Disease's laboratory is very big and black and expensive and is filled up with equipment that dates as far back as the 1910s and all 6 people all sat down at a giant table that is usually used for meetings and important discussions and that has-been happening with different tables in the same spot with the same concept since about the 1790s and Dr Disease started talking to everybody.

Hello everybody I brought you here to have a discussion about the execution and some other stuff and it will be done by me asking individual people about stuff that I and other people actually care about and it will begin now with what I call my question game and sometimes I refer to it as my old game which people like my daughter and Dr Killing have already played.

Then Dr Disease looked at Walter and started talking to him.

How long have you been a reporter for?

I have been a reporter at the newspaper since 1935 when my predecessor Lee Taylor was murdered.

How was he murdered?

He was murdered by being shot in the head at his house when he lived with his wife who was also murdered by being shot in the head.

Did the police catch the killer?

No they did not and his murder case is still open.

Can you go into more detail about your 1st day in 1935?

Yes I can.

In a flashback it is 1935 and it is Walter 1st day and Walter is walked into a big room filled with young men sitting at desks with typewriters and smoking cigarettes and because of that the room is filled with smoke and Walter looked around at the very busy and very loud and smoke filled room.

Then inside of the room Walter bumped into someone and to go into more detail is very tall and is very skinny and has brown hair and is wearing overalls and is nobody important.

Then Walter started talking to the person.

I am sorry about that.

That is okay and you must be new.

Yes I am and my name is Walter Garrett and I was a reporter somewhere else before I started here.

Where was you a reporter for?

I was a reporter for a number of places around the world but hopefully this will be the best place I have ever worked for and make me never want to go anywhere else.

That is a very good point and out of interest was you really a reporter for a number of places around the world?

Yes I was and I should tell you all of the details about it and I should tell you all of my stories about all the places I went to around the world some time.

I would like that.

Can you tell me where my desk is?

Yes I can and it is over there.

Then he pointed at a desk in the corner.

Walter walked over and sat down at the desk which is filled with paperwork of cases.

Then the reporter walked over to Walter and continue talking to him.

You are here to replace a recently murdered reporter named Lee Taylor.

What kind of reporter was he?

What do you mean what kind of reporter was he?

I don't understand your question.

Are you asking me what sort of man was he or are you asking me what sort of news did he put in the newspaper?

I am asking what sort of news did he put in the newspaper.

The answer is he mostly did murders and he also helped the police solve the murders and because you are his replacement you will do the same thing.

Are you saying I have to help the police to solve murders as part of my job?

Yes I am and you will start very soon because murders do not solve themselves especially when you are helping people to solve the murders.

Back in 1940 and that is how I got my job as a reporter at the newspaper in 1935.

And that is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at Walter's fiancé which is also his daughter and started talking to her.

Okay honey tell the people how long you have been a prison guard at sing sing prison for.

Okay daddy I have been a prison guard at sing sing prison since 1934 when I was 14-years-old.

Okay honey tell the people have your 1st day was.

Okay daddy I got the job because I wanted the job and you got me the job because you are friends with the warden of sing sing prison and you have been since sometime in the 1920s and if you go into more detail the warden of sing sing prison Lewis E. Lawes is my godfather and he fancies me and because he is my godfather and because he fancies me I got the job of a prison guard at sing sing prison in 1934 and out of interest the warden of sing sing prison Lewis E. Lawes did not fancy me when I was 14-years-old in 1934 he did not start fancies me until 1937 when I was 17-years-old to do with his wife dying but because he is a gentleman and because of the memory of his dead wife he would never do anything about it.

In a flashback it is 1934 and Dr Disease's daughter whose name is Courtenay Disease is sitting in the office of the warden of sing sing prison Lewis E. Lawes at his desk and at the moment Lewis E. Lawes is talking to Courtenay as he is writing down some information about her.

Hello Courtenay because you want a job at my prison I must ask you some questions.

Okay then start asking your questions.

Okay then I will and because of that matter I will establish your name is Courtenay Disease and you are 14-years-old and you was born on the 1st of January 1920 and you was born in a hospital in London in England and out of interest what job would you like?

I would like the job as a prison guard at this prison.

Usually if a woman asked me if they could be a prison guard at my prison I would say no but because your father is an old friend of mine and I am your godfather I will say yes and you can have the job as a prison guard at my prison.

That is very good and out of interest when can I start?

You may start today unofficially and you may begin officially next month.

Both of those things are very good to hear especially the 2nd 1.

Later in the day Courtenay is walking down a corridor in the prison.

Then Courtenay walked into an interview room.

Inside of the interview room there is a man who is handcuffed to a table and to go into is unrecognisable Courtenay care so little about the person she is not bothering to establish what he looks like in her story.

Then the unrecognisable man looked at Courtenay.

Hello can you help me?

I am here to guard you not to have a conversation with you.

Fine then I will talk to myself that.

Please yourself.

Then unrecognisable man said his name but Courtenay does not establish what it is in her story but the unrecognisable man does say his other information.

I am 25-years-old and I was born on the 23rd of March 1909 apparently at the same time as the at that moment in time former 26th President of the United States Theodore Roosevelt left New York to go to what is referred to as the Smithsonian-Roosevelt African Expedition and out of interest I have been accused with 20 murders and if found guilty I will be sent to the electric chair.

Whatever.

Later in the day the unrecognisable man is tied down in the electric chair waiting to be executed and Courtenay is standing right in front of him and at the moment the unrecognisable man is talking to Courtenay.

How about it?

How about what?

How about looking in the eye of a man who is about to be executed?

Okay.

Then Courtenay looked into the eyes of the unrecognisable man for a moment without doing anything else.

A few minutes later Courtenay is standing in the room where the warden stands when the execution takes place and at the moment Lewis E. Lawes is talking to Courtenay about the execution.

Out of interest young lady because today is your unofficial 1st day you are watching an execution but that is not going to be part of your main job because your main job is to do with transferring prisoners from 1 cell to another cell and out of interest you have to use the very small break room for female prison guards and numerous other things that female prison guards use (even though there are no other female prison guards)

That sounds very good.

That is the right idea.

A few minutes later the executioner Robert G. Elliott walked over and pulled the switch.

The unrecognisable man began to be electrocuted.

Then the unrecognisable man burst into flames.

A few minutes later the unrecognisable man died from burning to death.

A few hours later Courtenay is talking to the executioner Robert G. Elliott and to go into more detail at the moment Courtenay is sitting on the floor near to the electric chair and the executioner Robert G. Elliott is sitting in the electric chair which is something that he teaches Joseph Francel how to do because he learnt it off his mental as well.

Out of interest executioner does that happen a lot?

Sometimes it does and sometimes it doesn't it is just 1 of those things which does not matter because he deserved to die because he was a murderer and murderers deserve to die and because he was a murderer and he deserved to die he got everything what's was coming to him.

Back in 1940 and that is how I got the job as a prison guard at sing sing prison in 1934 and also how my 1st day was and that is also the 1st time I looked into the eyes of a person right before they was executed.

And that is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at Walter again and started talking to him again.

Out of interest young man can you go into more detail about that statement you made?

What statement do you mean?

The statement that you was a reporter for a number of places around the world before 1935.

You want me to go into more detail about the matter I have been a reporter in a number of places around the world.

Yes I do.

Okay then I have been a reporter since about February 1916 when I was 12-years-old in London in England to do with a lack of men to do with the war in Germany and that job went on from 1916 to when the war ended in 1918 and because of that matter I did stories to do with the war in Germany in the 1910s such as the beginning of the war in Germany in 1914 and information about the war in Germany to do with 1914 and information about the war in Germany to do with 1915 and information about the Battle of Asiago that was in Asiago plateau in Veneto in Italy and was to do with the Italian Front and obviously it was a battle to do with the war in Germany and the particular battle in question was from the 15th of May 1916 to the 10th of June 1916 and information about the Battle of Jutland that was in the North Sea near Denmark and obviously it was a battle to do with the war in Germany and the particular battle in question was from the 31st of May 1916 to the 1st of June 1916 and obviously information about the famous battle the Battle of the Somme that was in the Somme River in north-central Somme and the south-eastern Pas-de-Calais Départements in France and obviously it was a battle to do with the war in Germany and the particular battle in question was from the 1st of July 1916 to the 18th of November 1916 and then I was a reporter in Essex in England and I was there from 1918 to 1919 where I did stories about things like the 1918 United Kingdom general election and some information about the 1918 Irish general election and some information about the previous 30 United Kingdom general elections and some information about the previous 30 United Kingdom general elections to do with Ireland and then I was a reporter in Moscow in Russia and I was there from 1919 to 1920 where I did stories about things like the Russian Civil War that happened in the early 1920s and some information about the Russian Revolution that previously happened in 1917 and some information about Russian in the war in Germany in the 1910s and then I was a reporter in San Francisco in California and I was there from 1920 to 1922 where I did stories about things that previously had already happened like the 1906 San Francisco earthquake and the 1915 San Francisco world's fair and then I was a reporter in Toronto in Canada and I was there from 1922 to 1924 where I did stories about things that previously had already happened to do with things like Lake Ontario and some information about it and Niagara Falls and the people who went over Niagara Falls and survived like Annie Edson Taylor in 1901 and Bobby Leach in 1911 and the people who went over Niagara Falls and died like Ed Delahanty in 1903 and Charles Stephens in 1920 and then I was a reporter in Adams County in Mississippi and I was there from 1924 to 1926 where I did stories about things that previously had already happened to do with things like the founding of the place in 1799 and some information about Mississippi and when it was added to the admission to the Union in 1817 when it was the Territory of Mississippi and then I was a reporter on the English island S C Island from 1926 to 1928 where I did stories about things that previously had already happened to do with things like the vampire wars that started in the year 1010 and the year-long hunted house parties in the haunted house on the Hill in the years 1890 and 1900 and 1910 and 1920 and then I was a reporter in Washington, D.C in America and I was there from 1928 to 1930 where I did stories about things that previously had already happened to do with things like a number of the landmarks in Washington, D.C such as the Washington Monument that started to be built in 1848 and was finished in 1884 and the Lincoln Memorial that was built from 1914 to 1922 and a number of other landmarks that are to do with long dead Presidents of the United States and then in 1930 I went to Norway and helped out with the Bratvaag Expedition and then I was a reporter in Sergipe in Brazil and I was there in 1931 and when I was there I did not do much in the way of writing and then I was a reporter in Hamburg in Germany and I was there in 1932 and when I was there I did not do much in the way of writing especially not to do with the war in Germany in the 1910s and then I was a reporter in Victoria in Australia and I was there from 1932 to 1933 where I did a bunch of stuff to do with the history of Australia especially in the 1800s where people was sent there and then I was a reporter in Hong Kong in China and I was there from 1933 to 1934 where I did a bunch of stuff to do with the history of China especially to do with the many dynasties such as the Qing dynasty from 1644 to 1911 and the Ming dynasty from 1368 to 1644 and the Yuan dynasty from 1271 to 1368 and earlier ones and then I was a reporter in Honolulu County in Hawaii and I was there from 1934 to 1935 where I did not do a lot of writing and like I have already said in 1935 I started working at the newspaper I am working for at the moment and that is the list of places that I have worked for as a reporter around the world.

Are those all of them?

Kind of because I work for those places and some others during working for those places and that is mostly it.

And that is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at the prison guard who is friends with Walter and started talking to him.

How long have you been a guard at sing sing prison?

I was hired in 1935.

How long have you been friends with my soon to be son-in-law.

Me and your soon to be son-in-law has been friends since we 1st met in 1935.

In a flashback it is 1935 not long after when Walter and the guard was both hired at both of their job in 1935 and Walter is walking into the prison.

Then suddenly the guard stopped him.

My name is on the list.

Is your name really on the list?

Yes it is.

What is your name?

My name is Walter Garrett.

Then the guard looked at him.

You are the newspaper reporter who did all those stories in Russia and China and a number of other places around the world.

Yes I am and out of interest what is your name?

My name is Jimmy man.

Well hello Jimmy he said putting a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it with a match.

Then the guard pulled out a cigarette and put it into Walter's mouth and lighting it with a match.

Back in 1940 and we have been friends ever since we 1st met in 1935.

And that is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at Walter again and started talking to him again.

Out of interest young man what is the most important crime you ever helped solve in the 24 years that you have been a reporter for?

Okay then the most important crime I ever helped solve in the 24 years that I have been a reporter for was last year.

Out of interest can you say the details of the crime?

Yes I can and I will say the details of the crime.

That is good.

Last year I helped the police catch a monster who killed 2 people and drained them of there rare blood types.

Did you find who did it? Yes I did and it was done by a man who was recently executed for allowing a 10-year-old child to die of starvation and bought back to life and the rare blood types kept him alive which didn't save him from dying by being shot by the police.

What was his name?

His name was Dr Xavier but he was usually referred to as Doctor X.

He sounded like a monster and it is good he is dead and it is very good that you help the police to shoot him down like the mad dog that he sounds like.

Yes it is.

And that is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at the new recruit to the newspaper and started talking to him.

What was you doing in the car when your partner was in the prison?

I was on a 2-way radio talking to my brother in law.

Why do you have a 2-way radio if they are only for the army?

My brother in law is in the army.

Really what rank is he?

He is a General in the United States Army.

How long has he been fighting?

He has been fighting since 1931 and he has been my brother-in-law since 1934 when he married my sister.

He sounds like a very important man.

Yes he is because he is very high up in the arm but he is not as important as my dad.

Really what rank is your father?

Technicality from a while he was a Colonel in the Regular Army but recently he was made into a Brigadier General in the Army of the United States.

That is impressive.

Yes over their he is a Great War hero because he was in the war in Germany in the 1910s as well and he is in the war in Germany at the moment and because of that my father's name is known around the world because he is just that famous and he is supposed to be a great man even though he is not a great man he is still known around the world and that is why his name is so famous.

Out of interest young man what is your father's name?

My father's name is.

Right before the new recruit to the newspaper was about to say his father's name there was a knock on the door.

Then Dr Disease stood up walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Dr Disease walked back into the room.

Then Dr Disease looked everybody and started talking to them.

Apparently the execution is in 2 hours and you must get ready to go to it.

And because of that all of them walked out of the room.

Outside of the room all of them walked out of Dr Disease's mansion.

Outside of Dr Disease's mansion all of them got into the horse and carriage belonging to Dr Disease.

Then the horse and carriage belonging to Dr Disease drove away.

End of chapter 11


	12. going back to sing sing prison

Chapter 12 going back to sing sing prison

Sometime later all of them are still sitting in the horse and carriage which is stuck in traffic and because of that Dr Disease cleared his throat and continue talking to everybody.

This is a good opportunity to finish our talk.

Then Dr Disease looked at Dr Killing and started talking to him.

Out of interest h-h what is the reason why nobody I know has ever met your friend Dr kill?

Nobody you know has met my friend Dr kill because he is a very private man.

I have met him.

Then Dr Disease looked at the new recruit to the newspaper and started talking to him.

What do you mean you have met him?

When you lot was in the prison he bumped into me and said he was looking for Dr Killing but he said that he got the wrong day and walked away.

Then Dr Killing looked at the new recruit to the newspaper and started talking to him.

Yes and like I told you earlier in the day sometimes he gets his days mixed up.

Then Dr Disease looked at Dr Killing again and started talking to him again.

Okay Dr Killing how long have you been working at Sing Sing prison?

I have been working there only recently.

Can you go into more detail?

Yes I was a Doctor and a surgeon in Germany from 1934 to 1938 and since 1938 I have been an assistant to the state electrician for the State of New York a mixture of Robert G. Elliott and Joseph Francel at Sing Sing prison.

That is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at Walter again and started talking to him again.

Out of interest young man when was the 1st time you met my daughter?

I met her in the end part of 1937.

In a flashback it is in the end part of 1937 and Walter is walking down a corridor in the prison and he bumped into somebody.

Then Walter started talking to the person.

I am sorry about that Miss.

That is okay she said looking at him.

My name is Walter.

And my name is Courtenay.

Hello Courtenay.

Hello Walter.

Then they both kissed.

Back in 1940 and we have been in love ever since we met in 1937 and we decided to get married earlier this year.

In a flashback it is earlier in the year in august and Walter and Courtenay are having lunch in a restaurant and Walter is wearing a grey suit and Courtenay is wearing her prison guard uniform and at the moment he is talking to her.

This is a good dinner he said to do with the matter that they are eating stakes covered in blood.

Yes it is Courtenay.

He looked round the restaurant that is very big and it filled up with empty tables and empty chairs and that is because the restaurant is completely empty.

Then Courtenay looked at Walter and continue talking to him.

The Restaurant is empty because my father knows people and he made sure that we was alone and we got 2 blood covered stake each.

I love you.

And I love you.

Then Courtenay lent over and kissed Walter with blood all over her mouth to do with the bloody stakes and the blood from the blood covered stakes got all over her guard uniform as she leant over.

Do you know how much I love you?

Yes I do and she then lent over and kissed him again and then he continue to eat her stakes.

No you don't.

I don't understand she said with her mouth full.

He pulled out an engagement ring.

Then he looked at her and said will you marry me.

Then she looked at him and started crying and said yes with her mouth full.

Back in 1940 and we have been engaged since then and we probably will be married next year.

That is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at Dr Killing again and started talking to him again.

Can you tell everyone about your years at medical school?

I rather you go in to more detail about your years at medical school.

Okay then I will and what would you like to know?

Tell us about some memories you had in medical school.

Okay I will.

In a flashback it is 1919 in a medical school in London and peanut disease is walking down the corridor of the medical school.

Then Henry Howard killing walked over and peanut disease started a conversation with him.

Hello Henry Howard.

Hello peanut how are you?

I am fine and how are you?

I am fine and what are you doing at the moment?

At the moment I am getting ready to go to a class to do with cutting up dead bodies.

That is weird because me and my friend are doing the same thing.

Your friend who I have never met.

Yes my friend Simon kill.

Where is your friend at the moment?

At the moment he is getting his paperwork to do with the classes together.

Okay see you later and peanut disease walked away.

After peanut disease walked away Henry Howard killing was standing outside of his class waiting for it to start.

The lesson hasn't started yet.

Henry Howard killing turnaround and looked at the person who was talking to him and he started talking to him.

Not yet which is not a surprise because this teacher is always late and it has always been that way ever since we 1st started this place last year.

Yes he is and out of interest he has been working here since 1840 and he has been late every day for the 79 years that he has-been working here.

Really he has been late every day for 79 years.

Yes and the only reason why they don't make him retire is because he was a great war hero from when he was 20 years old in 1780 to when he started working here in 1840.

That is a long time.

Yes but if you remember me and you was war heroes as well.

Yes we was and out of interest I was talking to my friend who I told you about.

The friend who I have never met and do not want to meet.

Yes he has another friend.

Okay he has another friend.

Out of interest I still think it is weird that my friend and his other friend was in the war in Germany as well.

What side was they on?

They was on the side of England.

Then your friend and his friend was not like me and you.

What do you mean?

I mean your friend and his friend was on the side of England and me and you was on the side of Germany in other words they was on the good side and we was on the bad side.

Which was very weird in your case because I was German and that is the reason why I was on the side of Germany but in your case you was English and you was on the side of Germany.

Okay this is how it works out I was born in Essex in England in 1900 but my father was born in Germany and my grandfather was born in America and my great-grandfather was born in England.

All of my ancestors was German.

And to go into more detail because we was on the bad side in a way because when we was on the side it looked like it was the good side instead of the bad side.

The side that lost the war in Germany because the war was between England and Germany and England won the war and Germany lost the war.

And because we lost the war me and you had to change mind and your names.

Yes we did but Germany will rise again.

Why would you say that?

Because I assume there will be another world war why don't you?

I have not giving it much thought but probably there will be another world war and the way it is going Germany will probably lose that world war as well

It does seem that way.

At the same time as Henry Howard killing and Simon kill are having a conversation in the classroom what peanut disease in it peanut disease is having a conversation with his future wife who are just meeting for the 1st time.

Hello my name is peanut disease what is yours?

My name is Susan up.

Hello Susan are you here to get a medical degree?

Yes I am and hopefully I will be a professional surgeon.

I am sure you will be.

Thank you.

You are welcome.

You are sweet.

Thank you so are you.

Back in 1940 and that is how I met my wife in 1919 and then he was married 3 months after and in 1920 the joy of my life was born he said looking at his daughter.

Thank you daddy.

You are welcome honey.

How long was you married?

I was married from 1919 to when she died in 1924 at the same time as when I own part of a hospital which I donate money to in the memory of my dead wife because that is what she was of wanted.

Walter looked at Dr Disease and started talking to him.

I have a question.

What is your question?

My question is how long are we from the prison?

I will ask.

Then Dr Disease open the window and put his head through to talk to the driver.

A minute later Dr Disease closes the window and sat down again.

The driver said we will be there in 5 minutes.

5 minutes later they arrived at the prison and got out and the warden Lewis E. Lawes walked over to the horse and carriage and started talking to Dr Disease.

You are late the execution is in 5 minutes so hurry up.

And because of that all 7 of them walked to the execution room and got ready for the execution and to go into more detail the warden of sing sing prison Lewis E. Lawes and Dr Disease and Dr Killing and Walter and the new recruit are in the room where the warden watches the execution and Jimmy the guard and Walter's fiancé are watching the execution up close.

Dr H.p kill is sitting in the electric chair waiting for the switch to be pulled and for him to be executed.

Then Dr H.p kill looked at Courtenay who is looking into his eyes and started talking to her.

I am not guilty.

Obviously you would say that because you are about to die for been a serial killer.

Please I am begging you for my life I did not do it.

Again obviously you would say that because you are an evil serial killer who deserves to die and you are trying to get out of it because you think you are not an evil man even though you are an evil man and because you are an evil man you must die and because you are an evil man you will go straight to hell when you get executed which will happen in 5 minutes so in other words you have 5 minutes to live there you will die then you will go to hell where you belong.

5 minutes later the executioner walked over and pulled the switch and after a few minutes Dr H.p kill was dead.

After Dr H.p kill was dead Dr Disease is talking to the warden of sing sing prison Lewis E. Lawes.

Do you think the execution was good?

Yes and it would have been better if you was on time.

I was late because New York City is crowded.

That sounds right.

Do you mean it sounds right because New York City is always crowded?

No I mean it sounds right because you are always coming out with excuses and the matter that I know you and I have establish that you are not late because New York is crowded you are late because you probably have a load of people answer pointless questions to do with your game that you do.

Okay 2 things

Number 1 New York City is crowded because New York City is always crowded and

Number 2 when I was waiting in my horse and carriage I did do the option of asking people important questions that everybody wants to know.

That sounds correct because if you remember rightly me and you and your friend Dr H.p kill and my friend Ronnie s cold and Dr Killing and Joseph Francel all did 1 of your pointless question things last year.

In a flashback it is 1939 somewhere after when Joseph Francel was hired and the warden of sing sing prison Lewis E. Lawes and Dr H.p kill and Ronnie s cold and Dr Killing and Joseph Francel and Dr Disease are all sitting round a table and Dr disease is doing his question thing.

Then Dr Disease looked at Ronnie s cold and started talking to him.

Can you tell us about the very 1st time you walks into Sing Sing prison when it was 1st built in 1825?

Yes I can.

In a flashback in a flashback it is 1825 at 9.00 AM somewhere after Sing Sing prison was 1st built but not completely Ronnie s cold is walking from his horse and carriage which is right in front of the prison and walking to the prison and to go into more detail Sing Sing prison is only half-build and because of that matter a number of parts of the half-build Sing Sing prison are covered with people still building the half-build Sing Sing prison.

Then the co-warden of the half-build Sing Sing prison Elam Lynds walked up to him and started a conversation.

Hello Mr Co-warden of this half-build prison how are you doing today?

I am fine Mr War hero and Mr Warden for a different prison and Mr Co-warden of this half build prison how are you doing?

I am fine and are you ready to go to work today as the co-warden to a bunch of criminals?

Yes I am and are you ready to go to work today as the co-warden to a bunch of criminals?

Yes I am.

Then both of them walked into the half-build Sing Sing prison.

Inside of the half-build Sing Sing prison both of them walked down the half-build corridor of the half-build Sing Sing prison and both of them walked to their giant half-build office what they share.

Then both of them walked into their giant half-build office what they share.

Inside of their giant half-build office what they share both of them sat down at their desks and both of them started doing paperwork.

Later at 11.30 AM 2 unrecognisable guards brought in an unrecognisable prisoner in to the half-build room for the 2 co-warden's to interview for the half-build prison.

Both of them looked up from their paperwork and looked at the unrecognisable criminal who the 2 unrecognisable guards brought in and warden Elam Lynds started talking to 1 for the 2 unrecognisable guards.

Who is this man major?

This man is a coward because he ran away from the front line of the war.

What war major said Ronnie s cold.

The unrecognisable guard looked at Ronnie s cold and started talking him.

The war from 1812 to 1815.

Then Elam Lynds looked at the unrecognisable prisoner and started talking him.

I was a captain in that war and I do not approve of coward's in the war that I fought in Elam Lynds said in an angry way.

Please have mercy.

I do not give mercy to cowards especially when they run away from a war that made me famous and a war that I consider the greatest war in the world and that is why I will give you no mercy because you do not deserve it.

Please have mercy.

Elam Lynds looked at the unrecognisable guard and started talking him.

Have this man thrown in the deepest and darkest pit that we have here.

Yes sir.

Then the 2 unrecognisable guards dragged the unrecognisable prisoner away.

Then Elam Lynds looked at Ronnie s cold and started talking him.

Sorry about that Ron I have no time for people like him especially because I fought in that war and I had friends die in that war and that is why I punish people who ran away from that war because I fought in that war and I believe that people should not run away from such a good war and that is why I punished that coward for running away from a war that I was in and had a very good time because it was a good war and I will always think that because the war is what made me famous and the war is what made me rich and the war is probably why I got this job here and I always will punish people from running away from the war like that man who was dragged away right then.

I completely understand I also had friends die in that war and because of that I do not care about you punishing cowards from that war.

That is good to hear because I am planning of having the criminals brought in here and questioned and if they are cowards from any war especially that war I will have the guard execute them in this office on the floor over there near the door.

That is a very good idea and out of interest does that include the criminal who just left the room?

Yes I will have him bought back in here and question him about his life and then if I established he is a coward he will be thrown on the floor and a guard will shoot him in the head and killed him instantly and then I will be fine with that because he will be dead and that will be 1 more that is dead and because of that it will make the world a better place.

Everything you are saying makes perfect sense and everything you just said will happened because the man does deserve to die because he is a coward and cowards deserve to die and that is why the coward will die because he deserves it.

And that is why the coward will die later when I questioned him and when I say later I actually mean in about an hour.

That is completely a good idea.

Yes it is.

An hour later at 12.30 PM an unrecognisable guard brought the unrecognisable prisoner back in to the room for the 2 co-warden's to interview the unrecognisable prisoner for his life.

Okay I will now interview you about your life and if I am not satisfied with your life I will have a guard execute you on the floor over there near the door.

Okay ask your questions.

Okay I will and because I do not care about your name when was you born and where did you go into the war you ran away from?

I was born on the 14th of July 1789 in Paris in France apparently at the same time as the Storming of the Bastille and I want into the war you are talking about on the 13th of October 1812 to do with the Battle of Queenston Heights.

That was a very good story.

Then warden Elam Lynds looked at the unrecognisable guard and started talking him.

Execute him.

Then before the unrecognisable prisoner manage to say anything the unrecognisable guard executed him with a shot to the head.

Back in 1939 and that is how my 1st day was like in 1825.

That is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at Joseph Francel and started talking him.

Out of interest do you remember your last execution?

Yes it was only last week.

In a flashback in a flashback it is 1939 slightly before the storyline in this scene is based and slightly after when the other flashback showing Joseph Francel's 1st day executing someone in this 1 it is Joseph Francel just executing someone and it is night time and Joseph Francel is about to pull the switch to execute the unrecognisable criminal in the electric chair and as usual the warden of Sing Sing prison Lewis E. Lawes and Dr Killing and Ronnie s cold are standing where the warden stands where the execution takes place and Jimmy the guard and Courtenay Disease are watching the execution up close.

Then Joseph Francel pulled the switch and the unrecognisable criminal slowly died from being executed by the electric chair.

Back to normal.

And that was the execution I did last week.

That is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at the warden of Sing Sing prison Lewis E. Lawes and started talking to him.

Out of interest can you tell everybody about and some occasions that you did something especial?

Yes I can.

In a flashback in a flashback it is the 18th of November 1929 in the office of the warden of Sing Sing prison Lewis E. Lawes he is sitting at his desk thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest today an interview that I did a couple of days ago is in an issue of Time magazine and my face is on the cover of the issue of Time magazine.

Then he picked up the issue of Time magazine that he was talking about and put it into a wooden frame and onto a hook on the wall and because of that matter the wooden frame containing the Time magazine that he was talking about is now between a wooden frame containing the piece of paper that contains information about the 1856 mysterious disappearance of a man called Matias Perez that is to the left of it and a wooden frame containing the piece of paper that contains information about the 1872 mysterious disappearance of the crew of the British merchant brigantine Mary Celeste that is to the right of it and a wooden frame containing the piece of paper that contains information about the 1890 mysterious disappearance of the movie director Louis Le Prince that is below it and a wooden frame containing the piece of paper that contains information about the American serial killer H. H. Holmes and the 1893 Chicago World's Fair that is above it.

In another flashback in a flashback it is New Year's Day 1930 in the office of the warden of Sing Sing prison Lewis E. Lawes he is sitting at his desk thinking to himself about his situation.

Out of interest today is my 10th year as the warden of Sing Sing prison and because of that matter I might as well celebrate by beating up more prisoners like what I have been doing for the last 10 years which obviously has-been my time as the warden of Sing Sing prison.

Back in 1939 and both of those occasions was very especial.

That is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at Ronnie s cold again and started talking to him again.

Out of interest me and everybody else in this room have been to your house and your front room still looks like what it did in the 1790s.

That is completely correct.

And out of interest can you go into more detail about that?

Yes I can and out of interest I have had the house since about the 1790s and because that matter most of the house still looks like what it did in the 1790s.

That is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at Dr Killing again and started talking to him again.

Out of interest was you a soldier in the Battle of the Somme in 1916 as well.

Yes I was but I was in a different part of the particular battle.

That is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at Joseph Francel again and started talking to him again.

Out of interest can you tell us about your mental Robert Elliott?

Yes I can and out of interest my mental Robert Elliott was the state of New York's executioner from 1926 to when he dies earlier this year and now I am the state of New York's executioner and out of interest my mental Robert Elliott executed over 300 people during his 13 years as the state of New York's executioner which includes Bruno Hauptmann on the 3rd of April 1936 and as you all know Bruno Hauptmann was the man who was charged and sentenced for the abduction and murder of the 20-month-old son of the American aviator Charles Lindbergh which is commonly referred to as the Lindbergh kidnapping and out of interest I assisted my mental Robert Elliott with that particular execution.

That is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at Ronnie s cold again and started talking to him again.

Out of interest was you ever a soldier?

I was never a soldier but I was friends with people who did fight in different wars such as the dead 1st warden of Sing Sing prison when it was mostly half built Elam Lynds in the late 1820s and the War of 1812 in the early 1810s and the dead soldier Stonewall Jackson and the Mexican-American War in the late 1840s and the American Civil War in the early 1860s which he died in to do with the Battle of Chancellorsville in 1863 and the dead 2nd President of Germany and 2nd President of the German Reich Paul von Hindenburg and the Austro-Prussian War in 1866 and the Franco-Prussian War in the early 1870s and the war in Germany to do with the Eastern Front in the 1910s and the dead soldier Winfield Scott and the War of 1812 in the early 1810s and the Seminole Wars in the early 1800s and the Black Hawk War in 1832 and the Mexican-American War in the late 1840s and the beginning part of the American Civil War in the early 1860s.

That is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at Dr H.p kill and started talking to him.

Can you tell everybody about the 1st time you and me 1st met?

In what sense do you mean?

I mean when we met for the 1st time in the army before we went to the war in Germany in 1914.

In a flashback in a flashback it is late 1913 in an American army base a line of soldiers in military uniforms including peanut disease and the future Dr H.p kill and a drill sergeant is talking to them.

Listen you bunch of idiots you are joining the army to get ready if there is another war and you lot will be sent there to kill the enemy and win the war and when you are here you will be trained how to kill the enemy and nothing else apart from killing the enemy because nothing else matters apart from killing the enemy because I have been in many wars and I have personally killed thousands of people and where you are here you people will learn how to kill thousands of people and never care about any of them because they are the enemy because the enemy deserves to die because they are the enemy if they did not deserve to die they would not be the enemy they would be your friends but they are not your friends they are the enemy and they deserve to die and you are here to kill the enemy and hopefully you will kill all of the enemy and they will not be any left because killing all the enemies makes sense leaving some survivors does not make sense because why would you do that and when you are here you will be trained how to kill the enemy and how to kill anyone who gets in your way of killing the enemy because killing the enemy is the only thing that matters in in your life because in your life nothing else in your life apart from killing the enemy is okay and tranny for how to kill the enemy will take place later after you lot go to the base and get all your stuff in order because you might die today and you might die on the battlefield trying to kill the enemy but hopefully you will not die before you manage to kill a bunch of the enemy because if you die no 1 will care unless you die heroes and you will die heroes if you kill a bunch of enemies before they kill you and now you are all dismiss.

Then the drill sergeant walked away.

Later in the base in the place where the soldier sleep peanut disease is getting his bed ready and to go into more detail all the soldiers including peanut disease and the future Dr H.p kill have gotten their uniforms and other equipment and are getting them together on their beds and that is what peanut disease is doing at the moment and at the moment peanut disease is doing that and having a conversation with the boy who sleeping in the bed next to him.

Hello my name is peanut disease.

Hello peanut my name is Henry Paul but I am usually called H.P.

Hello H.P do you like this army place?

Yes I do why do you like this army place?

Yes I do.

Out of interest do you think there will be another war?

Hopefully or all of this training will go to waste.

Makes sense and obviously we will be taught how to kill the enemy because the drill sergeant did just do a long speech about killing the enemy and out of interest do you think he must really love killing the enemy because of the very big speech he did about killing the enemy?

Yes I really do because apparently he has been a soldier since the beginning of the American Civil War on the 21st of July 1861 to do with the 1st Battle of Bull Run and since that day he has never established anything else apart from killing the enemy because killing the enemy is just so great to him and that is why he does long speeches about killing the enemy because he just loves killing the enemy too much which makes sense because apparently killing people is very good and once you start killing people you might never stop killing people because it is just that great.

That is completely correct.

Back in 1939 and that was me and you meeting for the 1st time in 1913.

That is good.

Then Dr Disease looked at the warden of Sing Sing prison Lewis E. Lawes and started talking to him.

Out of interest can you tell everybody about if you met the evil serial killer and cannibal Albert Fish when he was arrested in March 1935?

Yes I 1st met him in March 1935 because I interviewed him when he was 1st sent to Sing Sing prison.

In a flashback in a flashback it is March 1935 at 12.20 AM Warden Lawes is sitting at a table that prisoners usually eat there dinner at and he is eating dinner in the empty canteen what is completely empty apart from him and 2 guards who are guarding him when he is eating.

Then a guard pushed a prisoner on the floor of the empty canteen and to go into more detail the prisoner is a little old man who is very creepy looking wearing a prisoner uniform.

Then Warden Lawes looked at him and said what is your name prisoner?

Then the prisoner looked at Warden Lawes and started talking to him.

My name is Albert Fish sir.

How long have you been in Sing Sing prison prisoner?

I have been in Sing Sing prison since today sir.

What was your crime prisoner?

Murder and rape and cannibalism sir.

What was the details of the murder and rape and cannibalism prisoner?

Since 1924 I have been a serial killer of children sir.

So you are saying you are a chid murderer prisoner.

Yes sir.

Then Warden Lawes clapped his hand and 1 of the guards punched Albert Fish in the face.

Then the guards punched Albert Fish in the face over and over again.

Out of interest that is how we treat child murderers in Sing Sing prison prisoner.

Then Warden Lawes looked at the guards and started talking to them.

Throw the prisoner back in to his prison cell and make sure he stays there for the rest of the month and make sure he only gets half rations.

Then the guards dragged Albert Fish away.

After the guards dragged Albert Fish away the warden said I love my job and then continue eating his dinner.

Back in 1939 and that was when I met the evil serial killer and cannibal Albert Fish in March 1935.

Back in 1940 and that was some of the pointless questions that you asked.

Then Warden Lewis E. Lawes walked away.

Later after all the criminals was in their cells in the canteen there is a party with the warden Lewis E. Lawes and Dr killing and Ronnie s cold and the executioners Joseph Francel and Walter and Jimmy the guard and Walter's fiancé and Dr Disease and the new recruit to the newspaper and the new boss to the newspaper and the old boss to the newspaper are all there partying and getting drunk.

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 the next day

The next day which is obviously now Halloween 1940 at 11.55 AM at the newspaper Walter is walking into work late because he is hung over from the execution party the night before.

Then his new boss walked up to him also hung over also from the execution party the night before and started talking to him.

Are you just coming in now Walter?

Yes especially after the execution party we had last night.

Yes but we must start today to do with the execution yesterday.

Yes.

Out of interest where is the new recruit?

He is sleeping in the back of my car.

How long has he been there?

Since last night.

Well tell him when you wake him up to go home and get sober and come into work tomorrow.

I will.

Out of interest what are you doing today apart from the stuff to do with the execution yesterday?

Today I must interview the families of the victims who Dr H.p kill murdered.

Yes you should.

Then Walter walked out of the room.

Outside of the room Walter walked out of the newspaper.

Outside of the newspaper Walter walked to his car and got in.

Inside of his car Walter looked in the back of the car when the new recruit to the newspaper is asleep.

In a dream sequence it is Halloween 1970 slightly before 12.00 PM so in other words the same day and about the same time 30 years in the future in the newspaper place the future version of the new recruit to the newspaper who at the moment is a professional reporter is sitting at his desk writing down information about himself.

Out of interest this century has-been going for over 70 years but I have only been alive for over 46 of those over 70 years and out of interest it has been a very weird century because of the weird things have happened in this century such as 3 world wars in the 1910s and 1940s and the 1960s and to go into more detail the 3 world wars went from 1914 to 1918 and 1939 to 1945 and the beginning part of 1966 which is still going and out of interest all 3 World wars have taken place in Germany and have had a gap of 21 years between each of them to do with the matter that from the end of what some people called World War I in 1918 to the beginning of what some people called World War II in 1939 is a gap of 21 years and from the end of what some people called World War II in 1945 to the beginning of what some people called World War III in 1966 is a gap of 21 years and out of interest what some people called World War I went on for 4 years from 1914 to 1918 and what some people called World War II went on for 6 years from 1939 to 1945 so by those particular rules what some people called World War III Bill and will end after 8 years 1974 and what will be called World War IIII will begin in the year 1995 25 years from now where I will be still alive probably and to go into more detail about that at the moment I am over 46-years-old and 25 years from now in the year 1995 I will be over 71-years-old and out of interest I am happy I am a reporter and never have been a soldier especially not during the lifetime of my long deceased father and the matter that he was a soldier in the 1st 2 World wars in the 1910s and the 1940s and a revolution in Mexico in the 1910s and he got a bunch of awards for fighting and a bunch of very high up ranks in the Army and having to be like a long list of long dead people but now no more talk about my long deceased father.

Then the new recruit woke up from Walter saying to him wake up you lazy bum.

Then the new recruit looked at Walter and started talking to him.

How long have I been asleep here?

All night since yesterday when you got drunk and left the part and got into my car and fell asleep.

In a flashback it is the night before and the new recruit is walked out of sing sing prison.

Then the new recruit started walking across the place where the cars and also the horse and carriage are place when they are not being used because the new recruit is walking to Walter's car which is taking him a long time because he is drunk.

A few minutes later the new recruit is now standing next to Walter's car and he is trying to get into the car.

A few minutes later the new recruit managed to open the boot of Walter's car. Then the new recruit got into Walter's car and went to sleep to do with the matter that he is drunk.

Back to normal.

Okay that is how I got into this car.

Yes it is.

Out of interest what time is it?

It is slightly before 12.00 PM.

Out of interest what are you going to do today?

I am going to interview the families of the victims who Dr H.p kill murdered.

Out of interest can I come with you when you interview the families of the victims who Dr H.p kill murdered?

No you cannot.

Why not?

This is what is going to happen I am going to interview the families of the victims who Dr H.p kill murdered and you are going home and getting sober.

Okay then.

Then the new recruit got out of the car and walked away and Walter drove away.

End of chapter 13


End file.
